Love Will Find You: The Story of Ruth
by vegter999
Summary: This is based upon the Biblical book of Ruth. In modern Iraq, Ruth, an Iraqi Christian, lives happily with her husband and his family. However, when fighters from the Islamic State invade their land and tragedy strikes, the surviving Ruth, decides to accompany her mother-in-law home. Yet Ruth soon begins to learn that God can work good even in the most dire of circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello and thanks for clicking on my story. :) This story is based upon the Book of Ruth in the Bible. However it is set in modern times, and given what has been happening in the middle east in recent years with the brutality of the Islamic State, I decided to make Ruth an Iraqi Christian, instead of ancient Moabite (which today would be call Jordanian). I wanted to make this story a tribute to the unshakeable courage and faith of our Christian brothers and sisters in the middle east who have been willing even to die for the cause of Christ. There will be violence present in the beginning but it will be nothing hopefully too graphic for you guys and the story will be rated T. The story is inspired by events that actually happened in Northern Iraq though the characters of the story are fictional. PLEASE don't forget to review, I enjoy hearing your thoughts! And now, without further adieu, let us begin our tale. :)**

 **Qaraqosh, Northern Iraq**

 **June, 2014**

 **Ruth's POV:**

The sunlight streamed through the open window, and the gentle breeze wafted beneath the sheets of the bed, providing welcome relief from the stifling summer heat snaking it's way towards us for another day. I shifted position, being careful not to disturb the man who lay next to me, in order to avoid the direct glare of the torturous Iraqi sun in my eyes. Maalik groaned in his sleep and shuffled about for a moment or two before resuming his peaceful slumber. I sat up and gazed upon his face, so content in his rest as if he were in heaven. A grin slowly appeared on my face as I watched my husband, who to my delight still seemed oblivious to the fact that I was doing so. It had become somewhat of a personal joke between us, seeing as he had always been the first of the two of us to wake up in the morning and the last to fall asleep at night ever since we were married three years ago. He didn't make fun of me for it in an unkind way, just in a playful, cheerful manner. He was a good husband to me, kind, gentle, encouraging and patient, not to mention hardworking and brave. I loved him and thanked God everyday for the amazing gift that was Maalik. When we had met all those years ago, our friendship was forced to remain secret because my Father had forbidden me to see him as he was a Christian and I was raised a Muslim. Maalik was the first to teach me of the one True God and our merciful Savior Jesus Christ. At first I had been scared and doubtful, due to the fact that if I were caught on the mere suspicion of converting I could well have faced the death penalty.

"To be a Christian is shameful and blasphemous Ruth" my father had told me over and over again. He'd been furious when he'd caught us talking on the streets of Baghdad the first time we'd met. Yet, Maalik had convinced me of the truth of his faith and after two years of learning about Christ in secrecy, I converted and not long after Maalik had asked me to marry him. My family had washed their hands clean of me after I had told them of my conversion. My father had slapped me so hard that blood had come from my mouth, and proceeded to throw me from the house onto the road. Maalik had been furious when I came to his apartment later that day (as I had nowhere else to go), with the bruises, and wanted to have my Father jailed but he could not because of the prejudice of the Muslim authorities against him.

The same day, for my safety and the fact that it was God's law that we not be living together before we were wed, Maalik sent for his brother (and most trusted friend) Cadi, and his mother Naomi, to take me to their home in the town of Qaraqosh, with Maalik following in a week or two. I had taken an instant liking to my then future mother-in-law. Her down to earth manner and motherly concern and care kept me calm when I worried for Maalik the whole week, something my own mother, a strict Muslim like my Father and who had cut off all contact with me (like everyone else in the family), had never done. Naomi was a Norwegian aid worker who decided to stay in Iraq after meeting her husband, Emir, a native of Qaraqosh. They owned a farm just outside the town, and Naomi had entertained me with delightfully funny stories about having to adjust to farm life when before she had been working as a Doctor. They made me laugh so hard that my stomach hurt afterwards.

Maalik had told me similar stories containing equally as much humor during our secret meetings, like the one time he tried to milk a cow but ended up getting kicked and falling face first into a pile of manure when he was thirteen.

In due course Maalik did arrive home and we were wed in the Catholic Church in Qaraqosh, one of the happiest days of my life.

"I can feel you staring" Maalik suddenly muttered good naturedly, eyes still closed and bringing me out of my stroll down memory lane.

"Really, well it seems for once that I am up before you" I teased playfully. Maalik did open his eyes this time.

"Who says I didn't let you?" the side of his mouth twitching into a grin as he moved closer.

"After five years I think I know my husband better than that."

"Oh do you?" he suddenly pulled me to him, causing me to squeak in laughter and holding me gently under him as he kissed me. I never wanted to leave, wanting this moment to last forever. Yet, there were chores to be done, the farm would not take care of itself.

"Maalik" I murmured after a few more kisses, "we have to go." Maalik sat back reluctantly on his haunches so I could sit up. I untangled myself from the sheets and hurriedly dressed, knowing Naomi would probably have breakfast on the table right now and I didn't want to make her, Emir, Cadi and his wife Omera wait for us.

"Ruth?"

"Yes?" I turned to face him as I finished tying my hair in a ponytail. When my hands were free, Maalik gently tossed a small brown sack to me.

"What's this?" I grinned.

Maalik walked over from his position at the other side of the room and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"A little gift for the most beautiful woman in the world." I opened the small sack and, tipping it over my hand, a beautiful cross slid onto my palm. It was covered in green stones and golden material coated the edges of the outside, matching the gold-colored chain from which the cross hung perfectly.

"Maalik" I gasped, "it's beautiful. You did not have to do this."

"Oh yes I did, because you deserve it." He kissed my cheek.

"Here. May I?" he asked, taking the necklace from me and indicating that he wished to put it on me himself.

"Of course." I turned around and lifted my hair away slightly to make it easier for him. The cool chain graced my neck as Maalik finished clasping it in the back.

I turned back toward him.

"How do I look?" I held out my arms.

"Beautiful as always." I glanced over in the mirror, and was pleasantly surprised to see it looked perfect.

"Thank you Maalik."

"Now no matter what happens, you'll always have a way to be close to me." I hugged him tight and he embraced me back, placing his hand gently on the back of my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ruth." When we broke apart his playful grin returned to his face.

"I guess we'd best not keep the others waiting too long, you know how Cadi is about food."

I giggled, knowing full well the veracious appetite of my brother in law.

"Perhaps it would be best" I replied and we made our way downstairs.

###

Naomi was just setting the last of the breakfast dishes on the table when Maalik and I entered the kitchen. Scrambled eggs, bread, cheese, and an assortment of fruits were laid out in front of the already present Emir, Cadi, and Omera.

"Good morning Ruth. Good morning Maalik" Naomi greeted cheerfully, kissing both of us on our cheeks.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, very well thank you Mother." I had taken to calling Naomi Mother now, and only referred to the woman who had given me birth by her first name, as Naomi was more of a Mother to me than she was.

The rest of the family called their greetings from the table. I made my way over to Emir and kissed his cheek.

"How are you feeling this morning Father? Can I get you anything? You looked tired." Emir's back had been troubling him for a while now, as he was getting on years, and sometimes he struggled to walk without a cane. Yet, despite it all, he remained as ever cheerful and kind as Naomi was.

"No thank you Ruth, I'll manage."

"I'll take some more coffee please Ruth if you don't mind" Cadi asked politely, holding his mug up. I quickly refilled it for him, catching Maalik rolling his eyes at his brother.

"If you keep drinking coffee the way you do, we'll have to put up with you bouncing off the walls."

"Then it's a good thing we have farm work to keep him occupied" Emir jumped in humorously, cutting off any reply that Cadi might've been preparing in his defense. I set the mug down in front of him and then took my place at the opposite side of the table, next to Maalik.

"At least I arrive at the breakfast table on time."

"That's because you can never stop eating..."

Naomi glanced at me and shook her head, amused by the lighthearted bickering between her boys.

"They've been like this ever since they were children. Raising them wasn't always easy." I grinned, but my it soon faded and I looked down at my plate at the mention of raising children.

"I wouldn't know."

Naomi placed her hand over mine, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Oh Ruth I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"No Naomi it's not your fault" i placed my other hand on top of her.

"It will happen. I know it will. You and Maalik will be raising a family of your own soon enough I'm sure."

"I haven't conceived at all during our marriage Naomi. It has been three years, and if God willed me to have a child why would he wait this long?"

"The Lord works in mysterious ways Ruth, and we must rely on his timing and not our own, in our lives. He has a plan, we just need to trust him." I smiled sadly, feeling slightly better.

"Now enough talk. I'm hungry, let us not sit here till noon with bellies rumbling" Naomi said, returning to her normal jovial self.

I gave a short laugh in agreement as Naomi began to pass around the scrambled eggs.

 **As you may have noticed the names of everyone except Ruth and Naomi have been changed. Since the story is set in Iraq they would have Arabic names (except Naomi who is a foreigner) and the names used in the biblical version are Hebrew. Ruth has remained the same simply because it translates into Arabic in the same way as in the Hebrew. Here is the list of characters that have been introduced so far just for everybody's clarification:**

 **Ruth: Ruth**

 **Maalik: Mahlon**

 **Naomi: Naomi**

 **Emir: Elimelech**

 **Omera: Orpah**

 **Cadi: Chilion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

 **Hey so seeing as the Book of Ruth in the bible is only four chapters and is considered a short story, I wanted to actually add more to it so this will most likely be a full length story, (though again anything could change depending on what I decide.) I just wanted to let you guys know so no one would be confused that this story isn't shorter. Anyway, here is the second chapter. PLEASE review! I enjoy hearing everybody's thoughts! Enjoy :)  
**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research or quotes do not belong to me. All rights go to respective owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Ruth's POV:  
**

After breakfast, I quickly helped Naomi finish washing the dishes before heading outside to begin my chores. The men had already begun working on Emir's old vintage car, which he held in very high esteem. He'd had it ever since he'd been engaged to Naomi, probably why it was so special to him, but lately it had broken down and Emir had been laboring the past few days to try and get it to work.

"How's it coming?" I asked, handing Maalik a bottle of water from Naomi.

"Not too good, we might even have to get rid of it. Father won't hear of it though" he murmured.

"What was that?" Emir questioned, his jumbled voice coming from beneath the hood.

"Nothing Father" Maalik reassured him.

"Aye!" he groaned, pulling himself out and stretching his neck and back. His hands were covered in dirt from the car gears.

"Cadi, give it a try. You might have more luck than me."

Cadi bent down and began tinkering further with the car.

"No wait...does this go here...no that goes there..." Cadi murmured aloud to himself.

Maalik rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a grin.

"It would be a miracle if he got the car fixed by the time he was eighty."

"I heard that Maalik!"

We both giggled lightheartedly.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." I gave him a quick kiss and and headed towards the stables, where there was an old friend I very much wanted to see.

I tugged on the heavy stable door, and a faint echoing whinny could be heard from inside. A black horse poked it's head out of the only stall, chewing hay and eyeing me curiously.

"Hey there boy" I patted him on the nose, stroking his face. His name was Sarie (swift), and he was a pure blood Arabian. He'd been a gift from Maalik when we married because I had told him of my love of horses, the Arabian in particular. When I was a little girl and still a Muslim, my blood father, Ahmed, had told me legends about how Allah had created the Arabian from the South Wind, and how he'd said "I call you Horse; I make you Arabian and I give you the chestnut color of the ant; I have hung happiness from the forelock which hangs between your eyes; you shall be the Lord of the other animals. Men shall follow you wherever you go; you shall be as good for flight as for pursuit; you shall fly without wings; riches shall be on your back and fortune shall come through your meditation."

Sarie whinnied at me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, boy I guess I was somewhere else." I gave him a smile and another pat before grabbing the bucket and shovel.

"Now, to work" I mumbled.

###

Once I had finished mucking out Sarie's stall, I let him outside into the fenced paddock to allow him some much needed breathing room and exercise. Satisfied that he was happy, I then made my way back towards the house. The chickens clucked around me as I strutted across their path, raising their feathers slightly in indignation before settling back down.

I tossed them seed from the pouch at my side and they're tiny beaks were soon pecking away at their treat.

Naomi was watching the desperate attempt to fix the broken car when I got back, struggling to control her grin.

"That should do it!" Emir exclaimed.

I stepped beside Naomi murmuring:"Do you think it'll work."

"It would take a miracle" she mumbled back.

"Now let's give it a try. Maalik start it up."

Maalik climbed onto the driver's side, leaving the door open. He turned the key and suddenly the engine roared to life.

"It works! It does!" Emir whooped in triumph.

"I take that back" Naomi whispered, grinning.

Emir suddenly stopped and placed a hand on his back, looking as if he was going to lose his balance for a moment before recovering.

"Darling, I think you ought to go and rest now." Naomi strode over, rubbing his back affectionately.

"I don't think I disagree with you habibata (my love)." He made his way inside, supporting the base of his back with his hand. Both of us looked after him worriedly.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Oh yes Ruth. After thirty years of marriage I've learned that Emir is tough. He'll make it through."

I leaned against her and she rubbed my back affectionately.

"Now, come we should finish our work."

"Would you check on Emir later today? Just to make sure he's doing alright?"

"Oh, of course, anything I can do to help."

Naomi grinned, moving a piece of my black hair out of my face.

"What did I do to deserve a daughter such as you?" We embraced each other and proceeded inside to finish the housework.

###

A few hours later, I softly knocked on Emir's door, a cup of hot tea clutched in my hand.

"Come in" he called.

Emir was in bed, his form propped up against several pillows, and an old worn bible was clutched in his hands.

"Ah Ruth" he said, placing the bible on the nightstand next to him.

"I thought you might like some tea Father, to relax you a little."

"Thank you." I sat upon the side of the bed, the mattress squeaking underneath me, as I handed him the cup, making sure his hands held it securely before releasing it. As he sipped at the hot liquid, I gazed around, noticing a picture of him as a young man in military combat gear, including a large camouflage helmet and a large Ak-47 slung across his shoulders, and he was standing with two others, and all of them had equal looks of seriousness. It was no secret that Emir had been forced to fight as young man in the Iran-Iraq war.* He'd never spoken anything else really about it besides that, and I didn't blame him for it. Emir noticed me glancing at it. He took the picture from the nightstand and gently handed it to me so I could look at it more closely.

"May I ask if these are your friends?"

"They were. Shortly after this picture was taken, they died while we were in the trenches. The Iranian's overran our trench and shot us down, slaughtering us. I was the only one of my brigade to survive."

"May I ask how you escaped?"

"I managed to hide myself beneath a pile of dead bodies of other men and was forced to stay there till night fall, watching the Iranian soldiers smoking and laughing and drinking as if there weren't at least 200 dead men lying sprawled around them in every direction. Then, at night, I slipped away and managed to make it back to my commander, carrying my gun and bearing at least 40 pounds of combat clothing and equipment."

My heart ached for him. How awful.

"I'm so sorry Emir. No one should have to go through something like that. Thank you for sharing this me." I hugged him tightly, wanting him to know how much he was loved. He embraced me back warmly and then shortly after released me.

"At least, if there was one good thing to come out of it, it's that I met Naomi." Naomi had come from Norway as a young woman, to work as a doctor, tending to the wounded Iraqi soldiers, which is how she'd met Emir at the field hospital after his back had been injured.

"I had her picture that she'd given me, with me that day. It's what kept me going. I remember I had to stop at one point on my journey because I was so exhausted. I'd tried drinking from my water canteen but it was empty and the cold of the desert at night was chilling me to the bone. I wanted desperately to make a fire, but, I knew that was as good as sending up a flare to the Iranians. I took her picture out of the pocket of my camouflage coat and gazed at it, thinking to myself that I would give anything to see her smile in person again, to tell her how much I was in love with her, and then after that it wouldn't matter if I died. So long as I got back to her."

My eyes flooded with tears of happiness at his story of utterly unselfish love and sacrifice.

"So what happened when you did get back to her."

A grin broke out on his face for the first time since the beginning of our discussion.

"I remember walking into the field hospital, and she saw me and gasped. We walked towards each other, but before she could say anything, I dropped my gun, got down on one knee, equipment, and grime all over my face and hands and all, and I took her hand, looked into her eyes and said "Naomi Svenson I have come back to you. Will you marry me?"

"And she said yes?'

"Well, she cried a lot first and then she said 'Yes Emir Assad, I will marry you.' Then we kissed and the whole room started clapping and we were both a little embarrassed because neither of us liked being the center of attention."

"That is so incredible Emir. Did you get married right afterwards?"

"Yes, actually about a month later. I had injured my back further in the incident, so much so that my commander deemed me unfit to fight and sent me home to Qaraqosh with my papers of discharge. Naomi stayed with the family of one of my friends in that picture, because after he'd perished in the war, they felt it was a honor to help the friend of their lost child. Then we were married in the same church as you and Maalik, had two beautiful sons, and now have two beautiful daughters as well. I have a lot to be thankful for and I've been incredibly blessed." He smiled at me and I squeezed his hand.

"You're more of a Father to me than Ahmed has ever been."

"And it has been one of the greatest honors I've ever had" he replied, placing his other hand on top of mine and squeezing it back.

"Will you be down for dinner or would you like me to bring you up some?" I asked, hoping he didn't mind my changing the subject.

"No I'll be down later. I just need to rest a little more I think." I nodded, and releasing his hands, I picked up the empty tea cup and saucer and opened the door, preparing to leave when something stopped me.

"Father why did you tell all this to me? I mean I know Naomi obviously knows but...well you never seem to discuss it with the boys."

Emir smiled tiredly.

"Truth is I don't know" he mumbled, laying his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes.

"Perhaps it was because God wanted me to." His eyes closed and he looked so peaceful. Yet, I noticed he suddenly wasn't breathing.

"Father?" I asked.

No answer. I hurriedly placed the cup down and felt for a pulse. There was none.

"Naomi! Naomi!" I screamed, as I charged out of the room and downstairs.

###

The church bells rang as the coffin was led out of the church. Naomi sobbed quietly into her tissue, Omera and I doing the same, and Maalik and Cadi followed in silent grief. All of us were dressed in black, the lady's in dresses and the men in dark suits. It didn't feel real, as if all of this was just some big horrible nightmare that we would soon awaken from. I kept thinking about Father and that last beautiful story he ever told me. He was a true warrior, a fighter. Brave and loyal and kind to the end to all who needed him. More tears coursed down my cheeks as I looked up at the sky, wondering how the sun could shine even on a day like this.

"God hear my prayer" I whispered, tearfully.

"Have mercy on my Father. Amen." I crossed myself, and sobbed quietly. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and glanced over to see Maalik there. His eyes were glistening, and he simply nodded to me in understanding. He kissed the top of my head as I laid it on his shoulder, all the way to the cemetery.

 **Author's note: Any non-English words spoken in this chapter is Arabic. Syriac is the main language in Qaraqosh, which before the Islamic State, was Iraq's largest Christian majority city, though most people in the area speak Arabic as a second language. I will be using Arabic though simply because it's more well known and easier to translate than Syriac is.**

 ***Just to give you guys some context and background about the Iran-Iraq war. The Iran-Iraq war began in September of 1980 when dictator Saddam Hussein declared war on Iran. Approximately 500,000 Iraqi and Iranian lives were lost with neither country's aims being achieved. The war has been compared to World War I in it's use of extensive trench warfare with barbed wire, manned machine gun posts, human wave attacks by the Iranians (where one side overruns the trench of another), bayonet charges, and use of chemical weapons on the battle field. The conflict lasted until August of 1988.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ruth's POV:**

"Ruth!" Maalik hissed, awakening me from my sleep.

"What is it?" I asked groggily.

"Daesh"* the word was enough to make my blood run cold.

"We must leave now!" I pulled myself out of bed, my heart beating so fast I felt that it was about to burst from my chest. We joined a frightened Naomi, Omera, and Cadi in the hallway, with all of us stumbling and scrambling down the stairs to the back door.

I barely managed to grab the wedding photo of Maalik and I upon Sarie, the day he'd presented him to me.

"All clear?" Cadi whisepered, as Maalik checked to make sure we could escape out the backway.

"Clear."

We charged towards a set of desert outcroppings that would conceal us on our way to town.

Footsteps echoed hard upon our heels and it soon became apparent that we couldn't outrun them.

"Quick in here!"

Maalik just managed to help Omera, Naomi and I into a hole with an overhanging desert bush, before several Daesh fighters, covered head to toe in black except for a slit for the eyes and carrying large guns, forced them to the ground.

The men laugh maliciously when they saw tey were Christians. They gave them two choices, convert to Islam or die.

Maalik shouted in Arabic "Jesus Christ is Lord!" Cadi followed not long after him. The leader smiled behind his mask.

"As you wish Nazarene" he spat, using the insulting term for a Christian.

He then drew his sword hanging at his side and chopped Maalik's head off, Cadi quickly following. I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest as I was forced to watch and Naomi had to stifle a grief-stricken cry by Omera with her hand.

None of us moved for at least an hour after the Daesh fighters had left, heading back in the direction of the farm. The cold of the desert night biting through our nightgowns, nor the bugs biting at our legs bothered us. We all simply gazed in shock at the bodies of Maalik and Cadi, left to rot like discarded animals.

I'll go out and make sure it's safe."

"No Ruth, don't" Naomi pleaded.

"We must get out of here. Who knows when more of them might arrive. Qaraqosh is guarded by the Kurdish forces and the Protection Committee. We'll be safe there."

"It's nearly five miles. What do you expect us to do? Run all the way there in our nightclothes and without shoes nonetheless?" Omera incredulously exclaimed.

"Shh keep your voice down" Naomi hissed, worriedly.

"I'm going." I pulled myself onto the path, every part of my body tensed. When I was certain the coast was clear I gestured for Omera and Naomi to come out.

Each of us sobbed over their bodies for a few moments and forced to leave them without so much as a proper burial, we raced towards town.

* Daesh is the Arabic word for Islamic State fighters


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

 **Disclaimer: any factual research is not mine. All rights go to respective owners. No copyright intended.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I ENJOY HEARING EVERYBODY'S THOUGHTS!  
**

 **Note: Any non-English words in this chapter, unless otherwise noted, will be in Kurdish, a language of the region of Kurdistan in Iraq.**

 **Ruth's POV:**

We charged along the dirt-covered road towards town, our white nightgowns fluttering in the wind and reflecting the moonlight. I feared this would lead to us being spotted but, soon we reached the town checkpoint, which was being guarded by three soldiers with Ak-47's slung across their soldiers. As we sprinted towards them, one of them pointed his gun at us and said "Rawestan!" (Stop!) We immediately threw our hands up to show them we were not armed. We must've looked thoroughly wild. Three women in nightgowns, barefoot, and sprinting for their lives in the middle of the night.

"Ma hûn çi dixwazin?" (What do you want here?) he asked, conversing in Kurdish again.

"Malê me li dijî şervanên Daesh êrîşî. Em diçin ku ji reviyan. Ji kerema xwe re serxwe, em li vir nîne ku herin. Heke hûn ji me re bişînin ewê bi rastî me bikuje" (Our home was attacked by Daesh fighters. We were forced to flee. Please sir, we have nowhere else to go. If you send us back they will surely kill us) I replied.

"Mala we ji vir ji vir e?" (How far is your home from here?)

"Ne çar û pênc mîlyon serxweş." (Not four or five miles sir.)

"Li vir belgeyê ye" (Here is proof) Omera jumped in, handing the guards what looked to be from the end of a bracelet or necklace of some kind. It was a shiny metal object in the shape of Arabic letters normally on the black flags of the Daesh.

"Hûn li vê derê gihîştin?" (Where did you get this?)

"Min ji bedenê mirina mêrê xwe derxistim. Wan ew û birayên min ji bo xirîstiyan re kuştin." (I took it from beside the dead body of my husband. They slaughtered him and my brother-in-law for being Christian.)

A flash of sympathy passed through the guards eyes before he handed it back to Omera and glanced down at our light clothing, insufficient for the cold of the desert night.

"Ma xweda we xwediyê we heye?" (Do you have any possessions?)

"Ne, lê cilên ku em sirb dikin" (None but the clothes we wear sir) Naomi explained this time. The guard nodded in understanding.

"Bila ew derbas bibin" (Let them pass) he muttered to the guard next to him. They stood aside to our relief.

We passed them and into the town as quickly as we could in case they were thinking about changing their minds.

"What do we do now?" Omera whispered.

"We have no clothes, no food..." she trailed off.

"We'll think of something" I barely managed to reply, the exhaustion of the night quickly overtaking me.

"We'll go to Maryam's house. Surely she'll help us." We soon found ourselves knocking on Maryam's door, shivering as a gust of wind overtook us, flinging sand into our eyes. The door finally opened, emitting a welcome square of warm light onto the darkened street.

"My goodness! Naomi! And Ruth and Omera! What are you doing here?"

"We were attacked by Daesh. Maalik and Cadi are dead" Naomi exclaimed, tearfully.

"Oh come in! Come in!" Maryam ushered us into the living room, before serving us each a warm cup of tea.

"I'll get you some clothes as well. I still have your old ones that you gave me to donate to the Church." Maryam soon returned with a large bag for each of us and soon all of us had changed and were properly dressed.

"Thank you Maryam. I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't been here" Naomi thanked her.

"Nonsense. That's what friends are for. And you must stay until your back on your feet."

I hugged Maryam warmly.

"Maalik is dead" I whispered, tears dripping down my eyes, and my heart hurting more than I could ever remember. I felt as if I could barely breathe.

"Shh, one breath at a time. You're safe. Everything is okay now" Maryam soothed.

"Ok? Everything is not ok!" Omera exclaimed angrily, standing up from the table.

"We've lost everything! Our husbands! Our home! Our livelihoods!" She turned to glare at Naomi, her fists balled.

"I don't understand why you're God would do this to us!"

Naomi reached for her clenched hand and replied gently "All you have to do is trust him..."

"Trust?! Naomi how can you trust a God who is invisible?! I knew this would happen if I became a Christian! It was a mistake! I'm going back to Baghdad to live with my family! To Islam! Tomorrow!" Naomi began to softly cry.

"Omera please Mother is..."

"She is not our Mother Ruth!" Omera gave Naomi a bitter look.

"She never was."

"Naomi has been kind to us. We are her family" I said, firmly, trying to keep my anger under control.

"We are not her blood, nor are we linked anymore by the sacrament of matrimony! We are widows!"

"Family is not by blood or marriage, it is people who are bound together because of the love, respect, caring, and patience they show for one another, regardless of what happens, or what other people think."

"Fine. Then you can have your family _without me!_ "

"Girls" Maryam said, stepping between us, "Let's talk about this in the morning. You're all under a great deal of shock. A good night's rest will allow us to think about this more rationally."

"Omera, you and Naomi can sleep in the girls' old bedroom. Ruth, you wouldn't mind having the sofa for tonight until we can figure out something better?"

"No of course I don't mind. Thank you very much Maryam" I replied, sincerely.

"Good. I'll get you some sheets and blankets and a pillow. I'll be right back."

As Maryam exited the room, Omera gave my one last glare and left for the bedroom in a huff. When she was gone, I turned to Naomi who was still sitting at the table, her head in her hands.

"Mother are you alright?"

"What if she's right Ruth? What if God is no longer with me?" she moaned, putting her hands down on the table and looking at her palms as if some answer could be found there.

"No, of course he is. *Yasue loves us always. You told me so" I said, sitting down and taking her hands.

Naomi gazed at me. Her normally tanned, yet still pale face, was now ashen. Her blue eyes were heavy with grief and exhaustion was clearly weighing her down.

"You should get to bed Mother. You look exhausted."

"I doubt I'll sleep at all after what I saw."

"Never the less you must try" Maryam exhorted, reentering the room with a pile of white sheets and a pillow clasped in her hands.

I nodded at Naomi and she sighed, getting up from the table and rubbing her head before heading into the room she would share with Omera.

I remained lost deep in thought as Maryam made up the couch for me.

"There that should do for tonight" Maryam finally said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you again Maryam for your generosoty. I don't know what we would've done without you." I hugged her deeply and warmly again.

"Think nothing of it my child. Now you must get some sleep. You look almost exhausted as your mother-in-law." I yawned and nodded, and Maryam left the room as I settled down on the couch, closing my eyes. The worries about our drastically changed life fading away as I drifted off to sleep.

###

That night I barely slept, the vision of Maalik being decapitated by the Daesh would not leave me. I reached out for him many times expecting to feel the warmth of his hands around me, keeping me safe, instead all my hand met was empty air. Gone. He was gone. My mind still couldn't comprehend that one simple fact. Maalik was gone forever and I would never see him again in this life. The thought caused fresh tears to well in my eyes as I stared up at the dark ceiling.

"How could they do such a thing Lord?" I whispered. I got no answer.

"I do not understand" I quietly wept, rolling onto my side. My tears wet the pillow but I didn't care. All I wanted was Maalik, here, holding me and telling me everything was going to be alright. Instead it was just me and silence.

"I miss you my love" I whispered, fingering the cross that he'd given me just the day before. It was the only thing besides the photograph that I had left of him.

"God gave you to me. Only he has the right to take you back. This I know but I wish you didn't have to leave me like this."

I had imagined growing old with him, having children and grandchildren. Now all those hopes were gone, and in their place remained only shattered dreams.

*Arabic form of the name Jesus


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys here is chapter 5! Hope you're all enjoying so far. Please review! I apologize for any spelling mistakes in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: Any factual research is not mine. All rights go to respective owners. No copyright intended.**

 **Ruth's POV:**

Omera made good on her threat to leave the next day.

"Omera please! Think of Naomi!" I practically begged her as she threw the last of her belongings into the car manned by her Father's driver. (Like me, Omera had come from a wealthy Muslim family in Baghdad.)

"And wait to have my head severed from my neck?!" she turned to me.

"Forget it I'm cutting my losses." As she moved to climb into the car, I placed my hand on her shoulder, in one last desperate attempt to implore her to stay.

"Please" I said tearfully, "we need you. Naomi needs you."

After a moment of hesitation, she shrugged my shoulder off and closed the door behind her.

"Drive!" she barked to the driver and the car sped away, kicking up a trail of dust and sand in it's wake.

As I watched her car head back towards Baghdad, the sting of betrayal struck my heart and tears came to my eyes. How could she? We were her family! How could she just leave us so easily?!

"Is she gone Ruth?" Naomi came to stand at the doorway, her face pale and ashen with all the grief she'd suffered. I'd expected she would've wanted to sleep in after last night. Apparently not. Tears began to drip down her cheeks.

I wordlessly rushed to her and embraced her, and she gripped me tightly. There was nothing else we could do in that moment but hold each other and cry.

###

The first week of July the Daesh attempted to invade Qaraqosh but the Kurdish forces and the Protection committe managed to rebuff them. We delighted in the thought that their advance into the Ninevah Plains would be stopped and they would be forced to turn back. However, we soon discovered that we had bigger problems.

The Daesh managed to cut off the town's water supply as well as the electricity and soon other towns were forced to stop trading with us. The Daesh issued the same ultimatum they had to Maalik and Cadi all those weeks ago. We were to convert to Islam or face being slaughtered. Why did they hate us so much? We had done nothing to them except worship Yeshua* in peace. The town was slowly worn down as the Daesh waited out the siege just outside Qaraqosh, no doubt distributing much needed supplies such as food amongst their followers. With the water and electrical supply cut off and the Kurdish forces growing weaker, by the beginning of August they announced that they would retreat.

"What are we going to do?!" Maryam exclaimed.

"The Daesh will have taken over the town by tomorrow morning."

"We must flee to Kurdistan. The Kurdish forces will allow us to walk there. We aren't allowed to take any cars though because they fear the Daesh could iinfiltrate the group."

"Walk? It's forty miles to the Kurdish border!"

"Do you have a better idea?!" Naomi snapped, suprising us both with her sharpness of tongue.

"We have no choice. We must take whatever we can carry and leave with the other's. Now."

The three of us rushed around, grabbing whatever essentials we thought we might need. I pulled an old worn, brown suitcase with a handle to carry it, that Maryam had given to me a few days after we'd arrived.

My heart pounded in my ears and my hands shook violently, my head conjuring up images of the Daesh capturing and torturing us or worse.

I forced myself to breathe before I tossed Maalik's photograph in with my meager clothing and toiletries.

Kurdistan? What would we do? Where would we sleep? How would we live?

These questions thundered through my mind, as I regrouped with Naomi and Maryam and we made our way out into the night, joining the countless others upon the road. There were at least fifty thousand. Men, women, children all with frightened looks on their faces that probably mirrored my own at this moment. I ventured a glance back into the dark, expecting to see the Daesh charging towards us but there was nothing but the shadows upon the buildings, and the dust kicked up by the wind.

This was our home, but now it too was to be taken from us. The cries of upset and frightened children mingled with the thousands of footsteps as we marched throughout the night. I was beginning to become thirsty and the cold of the desert night caused me to shiver. My legs had long grown sore and as I looked to my right Naomi tripped, seemingly from exhaustion, but I managed to catch her.

"Come on Mother. We must keep going. I'm sure it won't be long now" I encouraged her.

"Would she like some water?" a woman cradling a sleeping little girl probably about three-years-old with a blanket wrapped around her, on her hip, approached us.

"It's not much, but it's all we have" she held out the large water bottle to me.

"Thank you." I first offered it to Naomi, who took a long swig before passing it to me and finally to Maryam.

The mother watched us, dark circles under her eyes and exhaustion written all over her face. Her arms appeared to be sore from carrying the little girl for so long. An idea came to me.

"Would you like me to carry her as you walk with us? So you can have a rest?" The mother's eyes lit up with gratitude.

"Yes, thank you. A rest would be quite welcome. I've heard that it's still another twenty-five miles before we reach the border."

As she passed the child to me, I handed my suitcase to Maryam, and the little girl stirred slightly at the awkward transfer before settling back down to sleep. The sight of the slumbering little form in my arms, it almost made me want to cry, because of how much I wished I could've had children with Maalik. Yet, with his death now that had ceased to be a possibility. The pain of his loss still felt as raw as ever, the month since his passing had done nothing to lighten the sadness in my heart.

"What's her name?" I inquired as we resumed our trudging.

"Aisha" the mother smiled affectionately.

That's a beautiful name."

I gazed down at Aisha again. How innocent she looked, how trusting. She didn't deserve this. None of us did. As I gazed around at the sight of all of us, cold, dirty, hungry, afraid, I whispered to God:

"Lord, keep all of us safe. See us, your people, persecuted and oppressed. Watch over us as you did the Israelites when you led them from slavery, guiding them with a pillar of fire at night to show them the way. You protected them from Pharoah, protect us now from all who would harm us. Amen." I couldn't raise my fingers to cross myself as I had Aisha in my arms, but I could hardly think about it now as exhaustion continued to overtake me. I found myself shaking my head to remain awake more than once, the closer we got to Kurdistan.

"Five more miles!" I vaguely heard someone announce. Hope rose slightly in my chest.

"We will make it. We will make it" I quietly chanted to myself over and over again.

The sun began to rise over the plains, coating the arid landscape in it's golden light.

Naomi yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, the sunlight further illuminating the dirt coated all over her face. I imagined that I didn't look much better. Maryam was doing better than the both of us, but it was still clear that she was ready to drop onto a pillow any moment.

Finally, mercifully, Kurdistan came into view. I handed Aisha back to her mother, who once again thanked me for my help before going to join her remaining family.

When we arrived in Erbil, the town that would shelter us, Maryam, Naomi and I were assigned a tent, and were given blankets and pillows and small mats to lie upon.

It was a small space, with no running water, electricity, television, or any of the other items that we'd possessed back in Qaraqosh.

We were forced to cover the bare ground inside our tent with the donated items, which did little to soften it's roughness. A small battery powered lantern that Maryam had managed to smuggle out of Qaraqosh was to be our only source of light, but even that would probably not last long.

"How are we expected to live like this?" Maryam grumbled sadly.

I placed my hand upon her shoulder comfortingly.

"The important thing is we're alive. Yeshua has kept us safe for now." Maryam patted my hand, and gave me a comforted smile.

"Naomi" I turned to her. She was sitting against the wall of the tent, eyes gazing listlessly at her hands.

I crawled over to her, and she automatically placed a hand around my shoulders as I snuggled next to her. She placed my head upon her shoulder, her fingers gently playing with the dark strands of my hair.

All of a sudden she began to sing. It was a hymn that I knew by heart, and one that she had taught me herself when I first became a Christian. As she cradled me the lyrics soothed me.

**"kayf bihijat hu alyawm aldhy

aietaqadat fi almasih

kan alfarah alkamil li fi alfijri,

waghanaa suti mae alaimtinan

habi 'iilaa mukhlasi almujidi,

yawmaan baed yawm sawf tanmu

hayat jadidatun, yawm bihijatin,

eindama lm shaml mae hubibi

badafie min alhib, waqal 'anah ja'a,

ya ma alhabu rahiba!

'aeadani 'iilaa albari,

ealaa 'asas aleahd sadiqa

habi 'iilaa mukhlasi almujidi,

yawmaan baed yawm sawf tanmu

hayat jadidatun, yawm bihijatin,

eindama lm shaml mae hubibi"

(How joyful is the day on which  
I believed in Christ  
My joy was made complete at dawn,  
And my voice sang with gratitude

My love to my glorious Savior,  
Day by day will it grow  
A new life, a joyful day,  
When I reunite with my Beloved

Motivated by love, He came,  
Oh what an awesome love!  
He restored me to righteousness,  
On account of an honest covenant

My love to my glorious Savior,  
Day by day will it grow  
A new life, a joyful day,  
When I reunite with my Beloved)

The song continued to calm me and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep, my head lolling to the side and resting upon Naomi's shoulder. The last thing I remember her whispering after she finished the song was "I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine" from Song of Solomon 6:3, before I finally closed my eyes and slept.

 ***Syriac form of the name Jesus. Since Iraq is a very diverse country with many languages in a relatively small space, names for Jesus can be used interchangeably in different languages.  
**

 ****Author's note: This song was sung in Arabic on the news by an actual Christian refugee from Qaraqosh, a ten-year-old girl named Myriam, who was forced to flee her home in Qaraqosh to Kurdistan. Instead of hatred she showed only the great love of our Savior by telling the world that she prayed God would forgive the Islamic State for all that the atrocities they have committed against her, her family, her people, and the world. I decided to include it in this story, which is inspired by the bravery and strength of refugee's like Myriam, as a reminder to us all to never forget our suffering brother's and sister's in the middle east and to do all we can to help them and show them that we have not forgotten them. I will remember. Will you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Wow this was a hard chapter to write!**

 **Sorry guys, I know the last chapter was really sad but it was a necessary part of the story. It's gonna get happier though and I hope you will stick with me through it. For those of you who have already read the Book of Ruth, you know how it ends anyway. Ok I'm gonna stop talking before I give too much away. Onto the story :)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Ruth's POV:**

Over the course of the next few months, the refugee camp was finally able to transfer Maryam, Naomi, and I to a tiny two bedroom apartment, which meant my sleeping space once again consisted of a sofa. I did not mind it for Naomi or Maryam though. Besides, it could've been worse, as we'd already figured out the hard way.

In May, nearly a year since Maalik and Cadi passed away, Naomi made a startling announcement that shocked Maryam and I to no end.

"I'm leaving for Norway by the end of the week."

The three of us had gathered around the tiny dinner table, silverware scraping against our plates as we consumed the meal Yeshua had placed before us.

Following her sentence, dead silence enveloped the room, as Maryam and I gazed at her, wide-eyed.

Then, like a dam bursting, multiple questions erupted from us.

"You're leaving?! When did you decide this?"

"Why?"

"Is it because of Maalik and Cadi?"

"I've already made up my mind" Naomi said, standing from the table.

"Then I'm coming with you" I said determinedly.

"No Ruth." She touched my cheek.

"You will stay her with Maryam. You have a chance to start over again here."

"No, we are family and we will leave as family. That means I'm coming with you." I stood up, my chair scraping against the floor.

"Look at me Ruth!" Naomi cried, slamming her hand down on her chest.

"I have nothing more to give you. My sons are dead. The life I knew here has been destroyed."

"All the more reason for us to remain together." I clasped both her hands in my own. "I will go with you to your home, to your people."

"To Norway? There's nothing for you there. Ruth you will be looked upon with suspicion..."

"I don't care. I wanna go where you go. I wanna die where you die. I love the God that you love. Your people will be my people. I could never leave you. You are my mother. I've got nothing else to lose."

Naomi eyes welled with tears and after a long pause, she embraced me and whispered "Alright."

###

Over the next week, my mind filled with questions about what our new home would be like. I had never been anywhere outside of Iraq except for when Ahmed had shipped me off to a private boarding school in Iran, when I was but fifteen years old, shortly after the American invasion of Baghdad. I didn't permanently return to Baghdad until I had finished my studies in Law at the University of Tehran. I'd only returned for summers before that due to the war. I even recalled that one fateful summer I had returned from university, during which I had met Maalik. My heart still ached at the thought of him though now it had become a dull sting rather than a full-blown whirlwind of pain and heartache. Naomi said we were going to her home town, which she had left behind 33 years ago and hadn't returned to since.

At last the day of our departure came upon us, nervousness twisting my gut into tight coils. I was leaving the only home I have ever known for a strange new one. I would do it for Naomi though. I would.

"Safe travels" Maryam wished us, as we all embraced each other in a group hug at the door. The last of our suitcases was propped up against the wall, ready to be loaded into the truck of one of Qaraqosh's priests, Father Azim, who'd agreed to drive us to the nearest airport.

"Your a strong young woman Ruth" she squeezed my hand, as I only managed to nod at her.

We waved to Maryam one last time as we squeezed onto the leather three-person seat next to Father Azim. She tearfully waved back and blew us a kiss as the truck roared to life and we pulled away down the dusty road and soon Maryam was out of sight.

###

The plane ride was uneventful to say the least, probably due to the fact that I slept through most of it and did not wake again until Naomi gently shook me awake when the pilot said we would be landing shortly. I groaned and sat up. Naomi handed me a drink of lemonade in a small plastic cup she'd gotten earlier from one of the flight attendants.

I gulped it down before strapping myself in again as we descended towards the ground. The thick fog coating the atmosphere prevented me from seeing much from the plane window other than the odd building here and there.

The plane bumped slightly as we hit the runway and slowed until we parked at the gate. The lights came on, momentarily blinding me, as I helped unload some of our luggage from the overhead compartment.

We slowly made our way down the aisle as people filed out of the plane. Rain started to patter the windows as we made our way through the Oslo airport to a cab, after grabbing the rest of our luggage in the terminal. Naomi's face was pale and gave nothing away as we scrambled out of the rain into the taxi. My wet dark hair clung to my neck, as did Naomi's light blonde.

"I'm about to go back to this place after over 30 years" Naomi murmured, gazing wistfully out the window as the taxi sped through traffic.

I grasped her hand.

"We'll do it together. How far is it by the way?"

"It'll be a while yet."

We fell into silence as we left the bustling city behind and soon mountains and hills replaced it. I marveled at all the rolling green fields, which were in such sharp contrast to the dry deserts of Iraq and Iran that I had been used to. It wasn't that I hadn't seen grass before, there was plenty of it in the lush fields of the Fertile Crescent, but this green stretched on and on and on, farther than the eye could see and it was truly captivating. Beautiful mountains lined the landscape, their sloped grassy surfaces making it appear as if a large green blanket had been placed over them, and the detail was so intricate that I could practically see God's hand in crafting such beautiful natural monuments, testifying to his love and greatness.

"How big is the town?" I turned to Naomi.

"When I left it was about 4,000 people. It's probably changed though since I've been gone."

"It makes you sad. Why?"

Naomi gazed at me a moment before continuing.

"My parents were farmers. We'd owned a decent-sized farm outside of town. I'd adored it as a child, my mother and I would take our two horses out for a ride every day, my Father would play games with me and help me with my homework at night. They were some of the kindest people you will ever meet."

She grinned at the memories, her mind far away in a happier time.

"Then what happened?"

"My mother died of cancer and shortly after that a severe famine struck and my Father was forced to sell the land, and to his most bitter rival nonetheless. We moved into a small apartment, but I'd always missed the open fields of the farm, my Father did too. He died shortly after my mother when he suddenly dropped dead of a severe heart attack. I then took the job in Iraq, and never looked back. Until now."

"I'm so sorry Naomi."

"Then when I married Emir and got a farm back I was so overjoyed, now that one too is gone."

Tears streamed down her face and I embraced as much as one can sitting inside a moving car.

"I'm sorry Ruth. I've been thinking too much of myself. How have you been holding up?"

"Truthfully, I'm terrified."

"Shhh, sweetheart, I've got you. Everything will be alright. Have faith." Now it was my turn to sob, as the wounds in my heart once again opened their floodgates. Naomi handed me a packet of tissues.

"Here, for your nose." I mumbled a word of gratitude before I blew my nose and sniffled, my eyes probably puffy by now and my cheeks reddened.

By the time we'd arrived at Naomi's hometown the day had darkened into evening and the only structures visible were what appeared to be a line of shops and office buildings. The taxi pulled up in front of an apartment complex.

Naomi gazed at it with a twinkle of nervousness in her eyes. I understood her apprehension. The last time she'd been here at her Father's home had not been the most pleasant of occasions.

She payed the taxi man and we made our way into the building which had a thick security door, while lugging our belongings behind us.

Naomi took out a key and twisted the lock, placing her leg in front of the door to keep it from closing, until I was able to hold it for her so she could transfer our belongings inside.

I scurried behind Naomi to an elevator, which dinged open after several moments, luckily no one was inside trying to make their out or in besides us. If they were Im not sure there would been room with our luggage to carry and all.

Naomi pressed the button for the sixth floor and then amde her way to an apartment door labeled 3.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the door, flicking on the lights.

"It's just like the day I left" she breathed. The apartment consisted of a small kitchen with a table and two chairs seated around it. The kitchen opened up to a small carpeted living room with a large sofa in front of a decent-sized TV and a hallway led from the living room to what looked to be two bedrooms. All in all, I found it warm, cozy and inviting. I could definitely see Naomi growing up here with her loving Father.

Naomi moved to a small table topped with several photographs. She pulled one from the table and gazed at it. I peeked over her shoulder.

The photo was of a young Naomi, probably in her mid-teens, her smile lighting up her face as she stood next to man with greying hair and kind eyes filled with laughter.

"You can have my old room Ruth. I'll sleep in my Dad's old one" she commented, as I stifled a yawn. As I was too tired to even argue, I made my way down the hall to the room she'd indicated. When I opened the door, it was literally like stepping back in time. More photos of A young Naomi ranging from about 5 years old to what I assumed was college graduation littered the walls, some of her alone, some with friends, some of her riding. A white bedspread with flowers of various colors and sizes, lay atop the sheets along with a neat arrangement of pillows and a stuffed leopard. I giggled warmly at that, as I picked it up, it's soft fur feeling soothing beneath my fingertips. I placed it gently back on the bed, as I hung my clothes in the small closet, brushed my teeth, and curled under my sheets with a bible I'd obtained in Kurdistan, since I had to keave my old one behind. Slowly my eyes began to droop, and I placed my bible on the small nightstand and turned off the lamp. Laying in the dark, my eyes soon closed and my dreams took me away.

A/n: So I know not really super happy yet, but it's getting there I promise. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

 **Hey guys, here is chapter 7. I'm probably gonna make this story somewhere in the realm of 12-15 chapters long, so not too long but not nearly as short as the biblical version either. Hope you guys like the story line so far. Please review! It would be greatly appreciated!**

 **This chapter was fun to write because it's a little more light-hearted. Ok gonna stop talking before I give too much away. Let us continue our tale:)**

 ***Erik's POV:**

My phone buzzed as I began to scarf down my breakfast and a cup of coffee. I picked the ringing state-of-the art invention of the 21st century up off the table and cringed at seeing a picture of my assistant from the law firm in town that I owned displayed on the screen with the ominous headline "Call: Johan. " I groaned before clicking the green accept button and was soon blasted with Johan's voice in my ear.

"Hey Mr. Moneybags, sleep well?!"

I inwardly groaned at the nickname. Johan had this crazy idea is in his head that just because I was one of the richest men in Norway, owning several law firms throughout the country, automatically meant I wanted to flaunt it everywhere I went. My modest two-bedroom apartment would suggest otherwise.

I groaned, rubbed my head and answered "What is it Johan?"

"Just wanted to let you know the new employee's working out fine."

"Seriously, you had to call me just for that? Couldn't this have waited till I'd gotten to the office?"

I could practically see Johan shrugging and swiveling in my desk office chair.

"No time like the present" he chirped.

"Yeah, whatever I gotta go. Tell everybody I'll be in soon." I clicked the call off before Johan could say anything more.

"Remind me again why I don't just fire him?" I asked Luna, my German shepherd, who barked in response.

"Yeah right because he's won the last five cases I've put him on. I wish he didn't have to be so annoying though."

After washing the dishes, I poured Luna some kibbel and got ready for work. I chose a clean plain white shirt, with dark pants, a dark tie and suit jacket over it, nothing unusual for my line of work. I ran a comb through my dark brown hair, brushed my teeth, grabbed the keys and headed for the door. As I was about to step out Luna looked at me with her soulful brown eyes, her favorite stuffed red lobster in her mouth.

"Ahh excuse me" I placed a hand on my chest bowing slightly.

"Ladies first" I motioned and she charged out to the car. The great thing about being the boss: you got to take your pet to work. I kissed two of my fingers and placed them to the crucifix above the door frame before stepping outside and locking the door.

Luna leapt into the car's front seat, her usual spot, before I turned the key in the ignition and the engine revved to life.

Not five minutes later I was parked in front of the firm building, the words ANDERSON LAW FIRM splayed above the entrance in huge white letters.

"Alright, girl come on" I held the door open for her and Luna leapt onto the pavement, her claws skidding slightly across the cement as we made our way to the doors.

"God bless you" I called to Edith, the receptionist.

She gazed up, giving me a warm smile as I approached.

"Good morning Erik."

"How's your son doing?"

"Good, his arm is almost fully healed. Thanks for the time off. It really meant a lot for me to be able to be there for him."

"My pleasure and I'm glad he's feeling better."

"Oh before you go you have a couple of messages." She handed me a small stack of envelopes.

"Thanks Edith" I called, giving her a small wave as I headed up to the main office.

I pushed the door open.

"Good morning everybody" I called, waving.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson" they called out from their various low-walled cubicles. I had stopped trying to tell them they could call me Erik, I suppose it was just something you had to accept when you're the boss. Edith was the only one besides Johan who ever really caught on, and Johan never called me Erik anyway, just Mr. Moneybags or some other, most of the time ridiculous, nickname.

Speaking of which...

"Hey Boss!" Johan practically shouted across the room and I had to stop myself from cringing outright.

"Morning Johan."

"Got those papers for you to sign!" he practically bounced up and down with energy as I signed and initialed my name on the page.

"Johan?"

"Yeah?"

"How much coffee did you have this morning?"

"Uh..."

"Don't answer that" I pushed the clipboard back into his hands before heading to my office.

 **Ruth's POV:**

Today was the day. I stood in front of the mirror, a modest black skirt going down just past my knees and a dark short sleeve shirt and black heels adorned me. I went down the hall to the kitchen where Naomi was clearing away the breakfast dishes.

"You look nice. What's the occasion?" she asked placing some soap on a sponge and scrubbing with all her might.

"I'm going to see if I could get that job as an office assistant, the one you were telling me about yesterday." Naomi stopped scrubbing and turned to me.

"No Ruth."

"I thought that's what you told me."

"Yes, I mean that it's my job. I will go out and work."

"No, you stay here and tend to your home. Let me do this for you."

She sighed.

"Alright, but be careful. Remember to speak to Mrs. Bjornsson. She's an old family friend. I'm not sure about anyone else but she speaks English very well."

"That's good because I don't speak Norwegian."

She grinned and patted my cheek.

"God Bless you daughter."

I nodded at her before making my way outside. I decided to walk since it wasn't far and we didn't have a car. Besides, I'd always liked walking alone, it helped me to think.

It also gave me a chance to observe the town more closely, seeing as I didn't get a good glimpse of it last night.

It consisted mainly of shops, several apartment resident buildings, what looked to a sort of town square with a fountain in the middle, and outside the town, rolling green fields could be seen along with several farm buildings in the distance.

Several people milled about the fountain, including two young blonde women with pale skin, and light colored eyes, who stopped their conversation to stare at me as I walked by. I felt immediately out of place with my black hair, tan-olivish skin and dark brown eyes.

"Good morning" I said in english, nodding at them as I walked by. They snickered and began talking amonst themselves in Norwegian. I tried my best to put their actions from my mind as I headed to the address Naomi has scribbled down for me on a sheet of paper.

Several people stopped to stare after me for a moment or two as I hurried on. I didn't know if they were merely curious because they'd never seen me before or something else.

I finally arrived at th address. It was a moderately sized office building though it still made for an imposing figure.

"Anderson Law Firm" I read the name translated into English that Naomi had written down for me.

"This must be it." I folded the piece of paper up, placing it in my purse/handbag. I smoothed out my hair and clothes, took a deep breath and said to myself "Ok Ruth. You can do this. You can do this."

I put on a friendly smile and made my way into the lobby, where a receptionist was furiously typing away at her keyboard. She had blonde hair like the girls outside, but with warm brown eyes and a pair of lenses on her face. Her brow was currently furrowed in concentration as I walked up to the desk.

"Hello."

"Hello how can I help you?" she grinned warmly, standing up.

"Um...I'm Ruth Assad, I'm the daughter-in-law of Naomi and she mentioned that your firm is in need of an office assistant so I'd like to apply for the job..."

"Wait Naomi? Naomi Svenson? She's actually come back after all these years?"

"Yes, she and I just got here from Iraq yesterday. Her son was my husband, but he has passed away now, so it's just the two of us."

"Oh I'm so sorry and of course our office assistant job is still open. Do you have your resume with you?"

"Uh...yes. One moment." I pulled it out from a small folder and handed it to her.

She glanced it over before gazing up at me in admiration.

"You have a degree in law from the University of Tehran? Isn't that one of the top 1000 best universities in the world?"

"514th last time I checked."

"I am impressed."

"Thank you."

"Why don't step around to the back and we'll do a quick interview if you have time?"

"That would be great." Joyed surged inside me and I could hardly believe my luck.

"I'm Edith by the way, and...wait what did you say your name was?"

Ruth."

"It's very nice to meet you Ruth."

"You as well Edith."

###

After the interview Edith reassured me she would get back to me within the next few days about whether or not I received the job. She practically glowed when I answered her questions and I could tell she would've simply hired me right then and there if it wasn't company policy. She seemed kind and down-to-earth and I was beginning to like her very much.

"Nice to meet you again Ruth."

"You as well. I look forward to hearing from you Edith."

We shook hands and as soon as I was out of sight I practically skipped down the sidewalk with the energy of child who'd just been let out of school for the summer. I couldn't wait to tell Naomi about this.

I hummed to myself as I scurried up to the apartment and unlocked the door.

"Naomi, I'm home!" I cried.

"On the phone! One second!" she called from the bedroom.

I placed my keys and purse down on the kitchen table and glanced into the refrigerator as I waited for her. It was stocked full of meat, fruits, cheese and milk. Naomi must've gone shopping while i'd been out.

I heard her click off the call and make her way to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" I asked, munching on some crackers.

"Edith. She wanted to call and see how we were doing and catch up. She was impressed at your interview today so I'm assuming that means everything went well."

"Yes, remarkably so. It was like Yeshua blessed the whole thing."

"When will you here back from them?"

"Edith said in a couple of days."

"Good. In the mean time let's eat shall we?" She winked at me and I giggled as I began to help hee pull out food, not even realizing that waa probably the first time since Maalik's death that I had laughed.

 *** I decided to use a more simple name that everyone could pronounce and besides the name Boaz didn't sound very Norwegian and plus Erik is an uncomplicated Norse name that is very well known. A lot of Norse names can be tricky to pronounce, just saying in case anyone was wondering why his name doesn't start with a B. I tried to pick the one's that were the most simple to pronounce and use them for the characters here.**

 **I'll see you all for the next chapter when Erik and Ruth finally meet each other (hope that's not too much of a spoiler alert but, again, if you've already read the biblical version you know how it ends anyway.) Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey guys here is chapter 8. Please Review and let me know what you think. Enjoy :)  
**

 **Note: Any non-english words in this chapter will in Norwegian.**

 **Ruth's POV:**

The next day I decided to take a walk and explore the town more. I invited Naomi but she said she had some important paperwork to get started on. That was fine anyway, I wanted to think.

I started out the door, breathing in the fresh air, as I strolled along. It was a pleasant little town and I had to admit I was beginning to like it very much, from the mountains in the distance, to the small pleasant-looking shops. When I reached the outskirts of town, I came upon a cemetery within a churchyard. The building was pristine with stained class windows of Yeshua and his mother, and it was made of smooth-looking stone. Suddenly, a small wooden side door opened and a man wearing black with a white priest's collar stepped out, and he immediately halted when he saw me, allowing me to peer at him more closely. He looked to be in his early forties with rectangular lenses perched on his nose, graying hair, and curious, but not unkind, eyes. He adjusted his spectacles and began to speak.

"God morgen. Er det noe jeg kan hjelpe deg med?" (Good morning. Is there something I can help you with?)

"Oh I'm sorry sir I don't speak norwegian" I replied in English.

"Oh. My apologies. I'm assuming you speak English?"

"Uh...yes" I replied, still somewhat uncertain around this new person.

"I wanted to know if there was anything I could help you with?"

"Oh no. Sorry, I'm new to town and I was just exploring and came upon your beautiful church. I couldn't help admiring it."

"It is beautiful isn't it? Tell me, where are you from?"

"I've just arrived here from Iraq with my mother-in-law Naomi."

"So it is true. She's finally returned after all these years. I'd never though I hear the name Naomi Svenson ever again. I knew her Father, he was a good man."

"Yes Naomi told me she was devestated at his passing."

"She wasn't the only one believe me" he replied, his eyes filling with melancholy for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Father Gustav."

"Ruth Assad." I shook his outstretched hand.

"How did you say you were related to Naomi again?"

"I'm her daughter in law. Her son was my husband."

"Was?"

I nodded sadly, gazing at the ground for a moment, the dull ache returning to my heart.

"Yes, he is with God now."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know. It must've been a great loss for the both of you."

"It was but, we're getting through it."

"Time has been known to heal all things. Time and the Lord."

"Yes, God is indeed the divine physician."

"You are a Christian too?"

"Yes Father."

"Well, your welcome to sit and pray in the chapel if you'd like. I have to finish taking care of the garden since the person we normally pay to do it didn't show up today."

"I'd be willing to take their place. I've applied for a job here but, any extra money I could earn while I'm waiting to hear back from them would be helpful."

"Oh well thank you very much that would be great. I know it's short notice but, would you be able to start today?"

"Of course. My Father's house needs to be taken care of, and I'd be happy to start now."

"Good. If you come with me I'll show you where the tools are and everything."

Father Gustav led me to a small wooden tool shed, the paint peeling with age.

"Everything you need will be in here. You can start with the garden on the side of the Church. There are weeds there that need to be pulled up, and the graves need to be dusted off as well. Also how good are you with farm animals?"

"We used to own a farm in Iraq before we came here. I'm used to them, don't worry."

"Good, then the cows and the chickens need feeding, as do the pigs, and the two horses need grooming. I can pay you a little extra for that since the other priest here usually does it but he had to go and visit a sick parishioner. I usually tend to the chapel."

"If you don't mind me asking why does your church keep farm animals?"

"They're mostly one's rescued from abusive owners and slaughterhouses, although many of them are also just given up. We provide food and shelter for them until we can find them a good home. We mostly give them to farmers in need throughout the country, or anyone else who can afford to take them in."

"That's very kind of you."

"Thanks. Well, the small shovels are over there."

He pointed off to a corner on the right.

"And the animal feed is in the little closet right over there" he finished, gesturing to the back.

"Thank you" I replied, as he strode back outside towards the church.

I decided to start with the animals since they were probably hungry by now, but first I had to call Naomi and let her know where I was so she wouldn't be scared when I didn't come back from my walk.

I pulled out my cellphone and pressed Naomi's home number in my contacts. For several seconds the phone rang until Naomi picked up and said "Hello?"

"Naomi, it's Ruth. Listen I got a temporary job working at the church just outside town. The priest is paying me to take care of the grounds because the person that was supposed to do it didn't come, so I'm doing it."

"That's wonderful news Ruth! When do you think you'll be back?"

"Probably sometime in the afternoon, definitely by dinnertime."

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, it's fine I'll just walk back. The sun should still be out by the time I'm done."

"Alright I'll see you then."

"Alright bye." I hung up the phone and headed towards the animal feed closet and got to work.

###

 **Erik's POV:**

I pulled the car up in front of Saint Michael's, having just come from lunch with both of my parents. I turned off the ignition and leaned back and rested my head against the car's leather seat. I replayed the events of the last hour or so in my head.

 _"Hey sweetheart!" my mom called from the table of the coffee shop, raising her hand. I strode over and embraced her as he got up from the table._

 _"Hey Mom how have you been?"_

 _After we were done kissing each other's cheeks, she gestured for me to sit down._

 _"Oh business as usual, trying to beat Bridget at bridge and eating a lot more ice cream than your Father would ever be comfortable with. Don't tell him I said that."_

 _"Where is Dad?"_

 _"He's getting our drinks."_

 _"As if on cue Dad appeared with a small coffee tray._

 _"Hey son!"_

 _I stood up and and we patted each others backs before sitting down.  
_

 _"I got your favorite" Dad said, handing me an espresso._

 _"Thanks."_

 _When I had added the appropriate creamer and the coffee was just as I liked it I asked "So what did you want to talk to me about?"_

 _They looked at each other uneasily before continuing, as if neither was sure exactly how to speak what was on their mind._

 _Wait a minute...my favorite coffee...my favorite coffee shop...my parents looking uneasy, they definitely were about to break something to me that I wouldn't like._

 _Suddenly mom blurted out "We think you should start dating again."_

 _I choked on my coffee, breaking into a slight coughing fit before settling back down._

 _"Why?"_

 _"What your mother means to say is that we don't want to see you alone anymore, we want you to find someone and give us some grandchildren to spoil. Someone who will make you happy. The clock is ticking Erik."_

 _"I'm thirty-four! I'm not particularly decrepit, and who says I'm not happy now. I have the Lord, I have you two, I have work. What more could I possibly want?"_

 _"Erik, you may be able to fool everybody else but not your old man, you're lonely. Besides, you have to come out of your cage sometime, it has been two years since Elsa."  
_

 _"All we ask is that you consider it" Mom jumped in._

 _I sighed._

 _"Alright, I will consider it but, I will not promise anything else."_

 _"Good. Oh by the way sweetheart could you run by the Church? I have a bag of food I wanted to donate."_

 _"Of course."_

Now here I found myself sitting around and trying to keep my mind off a particular person who had come up in the conversation. Elsa. My former fiance. No. I wouldn't think about it.

I pushed myself out of the car and strode up the driveway towards the church, carrying the large paper bag filled to the brim with food to be donated.

I knocked on the church door, knowing Father Gustav would most likely be inside at this hour. Father Gustav was an old family friend, he'd been at this church since I was a kid.

The door opened.

"Erik! Good to see you again! Come with me to the back and I'll add your donation to the pantry."

I followed him around the building outside, where I knew we'd find the storage area at the back.

Suddenly I spotted a beautiful woman pulling weeds up from the garden. Her skin was tan, mediterranen like, with long black hair that flowed well past her shoulders. Her eyes were concealed from my sight, as she was bent down hard at work pulling up weeds.

I stopped to gaze at her for a moment, while she was distracted.

"Who is that?" I asked Father Gustav.

"Ah, her name is Ruth, she's the daughter-in-law of Naomi."

"Naomi Svenson?"

"Yes can you believe it?! She's finally returned after all these years. Anyway, Ruth came back with Naomi from Iraq. Her husband has passed away. She's looking for a job and I told her this morning I could pay her for temporarily doing this job, and she agreed readily. She's a hard worker too. She's been working with me all day and has not stopped."

I continued to gaze at her.

"In fact I was just about to take her this bottle of water, but how about you do it instead?" Then with a conspiratorial wink, he swiped the food from me and pressed the water bottle into my hand, heading towards the storage space.

I sighed and headed towards the woman, Ruth. When I was perhaps ten feet away from her I called out:

"Um...excuse me?"

She startled and jerked her head up to look at me, her eyes visible to me for the first time. They were a deep luscious brown, seemingly depthless, and I found myself getting lost in them as if we were the only two in the entire world.

It was then that I realized I was staring at her. I mentally shook myself and said:

"Father Gustav wanted me to give to you this."

"Thank you" she said, reaching over from her position of still being hunched on the ground. Her voice was smooth and gentle, like a soft wind carressing the leaves of a tree.

"My names Erik."

"Ruth." She placed a hand on her chest as she introduced herself.

"I know. Father Gustav has told me so much about you. I understand you came from Iraq, back with Naomi, to a land you didn't know. You're very couragous."

She looked down, smiling shyly at the praise.

"Here." I offered her my hand and she took it. I pulled her from the ground, and towered over her though she didn't seem to mind.

"I understand you've been looking for a job."

"Yes, I applied at Anderson law firm."

"That's my company and as far as I'm concerned you don't need to look anywhere else. You have the job."

Her face lit up in shock.

"Sir why are you so kind?" She looked down at her feet for a moment before gazing back up.

"I am a foreigner."

"Anyone who has done what you've done deserves a job at my company. Besides family must look after each other."

"Family?"

"Oh yeah sorry. My dad, Skandar, is Naomi's cousin."

"Oh."

After a pause I said to her:

"My condolences on your husband."

Sadness filled her eyes and she looked down again. I realized I didn't like seeing her sad.

"I pray that the Lord will bless and protect you under the spread of his wings."

She grinned shyly again, the spark returning to her eyes.

"Thank you."

With that I gave her one last friendly grin and left for my car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Here is chapter 9! Almost done! Yeah me! Please Review and Let me know what you think :)**

 **-Vegter999**

 **Ruth's POV:**

"Naomi I'm home!" I called, dropping my keys on the table.

"How was your day?"

"You'll never guess what happen-" I was cut off when the a knock came at the door suddenly.

"Who could that be?"

I shrugged, just as clueless as she was. She moved to the door and opened it. A middle-aged man with graying hair and warm brown eyes who looked to be in his fifties, maybe early sixties, stood in the hallway beside a woman friendly-looking woman with streaks of gray in her light blonde hair and a warm smile. I was surprised to see Erik standing behind them.

"Naomi? Is that you?"

"Skandar?"

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day you came back here. Why didn't you tell us you'd arrived in town?!" Skandar exclaimed, hugging Naomi fiercely.

"I thought you moved to Oslo."

"We did but we were down here visiting our son." He gestured to Erik.

"Naomi this is Erik. Erik this is my cousin Naomi."

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Erik said, warmly shaking her hand.

"My dad speaks very highly of you. Oh and..." he held some flowers up for her to see.

"These are for you."

"How very sweet thank you."

"And you remember my wife Brita" Skandar gestured to the woman beside him.

"Of course. I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"Well, we're glad to have you back Naomi."

All this time I was standing somewhat apart from the group, unsure of what to do. Skandar and Brita's eyes turned curiously to me.

Naomi noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is my daughter-in-law Ruth, my late son Maalik's wife. She came back with me from Iraq."

"Hello" I greeted, shaking Skandar's hand.

"Alsalum ealaykum" he replied.

I blinked in surprise and then grinned.

"Very good."

Skandar chuckled.

"I spent a little time in the middle east, picked up a few things."

"He makes all of us feel like regular underachievers" Brita joked to me lightheartedly, shaking my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Ruth. So what do you think of Norway so far?"

"It's different from where I grew up to be certain, but I find the land quite beautiful. I like to believe that every country is unique in it's own way."

"Erik told us how you too met at St. Michael's."

"Yes, your son was generous enough to offer me a job at his firm, which I have accepted."

"Really! That's wonderful! How can we ever repay you Erik!" Naomi exclaimed, joyfully.

"Oh please, it's my pleasure. You owe me nothing."

"Erik came straight back from the church and told us you were in town and we knew we just had to drop by. I hope you don't mind" Skandar explained.

"Not at all, please do sit down. Ruth would you mind getting two more chairs from the kitchen? The couch can only hold three people."

"Of course Mother."

"I'll help you" Erik volunteered. "I mean if you'd like."

I gave him a small smile.

"Sure." While Skandar, Brita, and Naomi settled on the couch, Erik and I went into the kitchen. I dragged one wooden chair, causing it to screech slightly against the tiles of the kitchen, while Erik grabbed the other.

Once everyone was settled I asked "Would anyone like anything to drink."

"I'll take a beer if you have any" Skandar piped up.

"Sorry we don't, but we do have lemonade."

"Perfect. Bring it on Ruth."

I hurried back into the kitchen, busying myself getting out the pitcher of lemonade and pulling out five glasses from the cupboard, until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned with the pitcher of lemonade still in hand to find Erik standing in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Is there something you need?"

"Oh no, sorry I was just wondering if I could..if you would allow me...to use your bathroom?"

"It's down the hall and to the right."

"Thanks."

 **Erik's POV:**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I muttered to myself, as I splashed water on my face.

 _If you would allow me to use your bathroom?! Really Erik?! That's what you come up with?! Not, listen I think you're somebody that I really wanna spend some more time around, because your brave and loyal and beautiful and strong, and I admire you. No! You just have to screw it up and miss a prime opportunity to get to know this intriguing woman better._

I sighed, and made my way back out into the living room, where Ruth was currently laughing at something my mom said. Man, she's beautiful when she smiles.

###

Ruth arrived at work promptly the next day.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Well, as you can see this is the office" I gestured vaguely around the room.

"Hey boss whose the new person?!"

I cringed at Johans loud voice.

Ruth visibly jumped and was instantly overwhelmed by Johan's energy, raising her eyebrows several times as he yammered wildy on, until finally I stepped in.

"Johan don't you have work to be doing?"

"Oh right." He scurried back off to his workspace.

"Sorry about that. Johan can be a little over the top some times."

"A little?" Ruth giggled.

"Ok maybe a lot."

"If you'll come with me I'll show you..."

"Erik Anderson! I want a word with you! And don't keep me waiting, for you know I despise it."

A hush fell over the room and all eyes turned to a man about my Father's age, maybe a little older, with slicked back blond hair that was showing large traces of gray and icy blue eyes that looked as if they could freeze you where you stood.

Wolfgang Bjornsson.

Just the man I didn't want to see.

Ruth's POV:

Erik sighed.

"Give me one moment?"

"Of course."

The two men made their way to what I assumed was Erik's office, where they began to have a heated discussion in Norwegian.

I turned to one of the small cublicle workers behind me.

" Excuse me miss. Who is that man?" I nodded toward the rude light-haired one.

"That's Wolfgang Bjornsson. He's one of the biggest competitors of Erik's firms. He's mostly just jealous because many of his workers came to work for Erik last year because they couldn't stand him. Also Erik's alot richer than him now because of it and he knows it."

"He is?" I asked, taken completely by surprise.

"Yeah you didn't know? Erik's one of the wealthiest men in the country. You'd never guess it by the way he lives though. And don't try to get him for his money, he's not the sort to fall for it."

"Don't worry. The only gift that would ever win my heart is love. The rest doesn't matter to me."

Mr. Bjornsson stormed out of the office and suddenly his eyes set on me.

Then in a voice loud enough for the whole office to hear, he declared "Well, if it isn't the Babylonian whore I've heard so much about. How many men did you have to sleep with at immigration to get in here I wonder."

"What did you just call her?"asked a furious voice from behind Mr. Bjornsson.

He turned to see Erik standing there, his face set in a scowl and his eyes full of ire.

"Oh come on you know it's true. It's the only thing her kind has to offer anyway."

Erik landed a solid punch to the man's face, sending him tumbling to the ground. Before he could react, Erik grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"If you ever call her anything like that again, if I hear that you've so much as even looked at her wrong, you will answer to me for it."

Erik then tossed him towards the door.

"Now get out of my office before I throw you out myself."

Mr. Bjornsson wasted no time scurrying out the door.

The room broke into applause while I just stood there shocked. It was like a curtain had simply been drawn aside to reveal two completely different men.

Erik must've noticed my expression because his eyes softened and took on a look of concern.

"Ruth you alright?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine thank you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just got so mad hearing him call you those things."

I nodded in understanding, words seem to have fled me.

"Oh and don't worry about anybody else. I'll tell the men here to leave you alone."

I smiled, feeling reassured by his protection and warmth.

"Thank you Erik."

###

The months passed quickly and I settled into my new job at the firm. Erik remained as kind to me as ever, no matter how busy he was, he would always take time to stop by my little corner office tucked away at the back. He would inquire how Naomi and were, if we needed anything, how I was adjusting to life in Norway etc. One day, as it was approaching Christmas, he once again knocked on my door.

"Hey Ruth,sorry to bother you but I wanted to ask, would you and Naomi want to come spend Christmas with me and my family in 're house has rooms enough for the both of you and they told me they'd be happy to accomadate you."

"Sure, that sounds infinitely better than the two of us alone on Christmas Day. I can speak for Naomi when I say we have no fixed plans. Besides I think a change of scenery might be good for us both."

"Good. Then if you guys want I can pick you up and drive you there."

"Um..sure that would be great."

"Good. I'll just text you when Im coming. I'm assuming I can reach you on the cell number you provided on the application?"

"Yes."

"Good then I guess I'll see you then." He nodded at me before leaving and strolled back to his office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Please tell me what you think. My mind keeps fussing at me about this chapter and whether or not I did it right, so drop me a review and let me know if I did.**

 **Ruth's POV:**

When I got home later that night, my phone pinged with a text.

 **Erik: Do you like dogs?**

I thought that that was a strange question for him to ask, but I answered anyway.

 **Ruth: Yes. I like them. Why?**

 **Erik: I'm planning on bringing my dog Luna with me when we go to my parents house. I wanted to check with you first just in case dogs bothered you.**

My heart warmed once again at his consideration, and against my will flutters began to form in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again.

 _No Ruth! You are married! Snap out of it!_

 **Ruth: No, they don't bother me, but thank you for asking.**

 **Erik: So, what are you doing right now?**

 **Ruth: Sitting on my bed texting you.**

 **Erik: You wanna go grab something to eat? I'm off work now and can pick you up at your place. :)**

My heart hammered in my chest.

 _What does he mean by that? Does he mean just as friends or something more?_

I decided to answer with a neutral question.

 **Ruth: Where would we eat?**

 **Erik: There's this little restaurant at the corner of downtown called Ander's Restaurant. One of my best friends in the world owns it. I'll think you'll like it.**

I paused to ponder my decision. Perhaps he was just trying to be nice. He said after all that family must look after one another. At least that's what I told myself.

 **Ruth: Sure. That sounds nice.**

 **Erik: Great! I'll be around in about twenty minutes. Is that enough time for you?**

 **Ruth: Yeah that'll be fine.**

 **Erik: Good, then I'll see you then.**

 **Ruth: Yeah see ya.**

I hopped up from the bed and began rifling through my closet for something casual, but still nice and presentable, to wear.

I ended up picking a white winter blouse patterned with flowers, paired with dark jeans, and a thick winter coat.

Just as I had finished brushing through my hair, my phone pinged again.

 **Erik: I'm outside whenever you're ready.**

 **Ruth: Thanks. I'll be down in a minute.**

After taking the time to scribble a short note to Naomi, telling her where I was and that I would be back soon, I collected my purse and headed out the door.

When I stepped outside, Erik was leaning back against the car, his hands shoved in his pockets. Tonight he wore dark jeans with an equally dark coat and a thin brown scarf hanging around his neck. It struck me how different he looked in casual attire. It suited him well.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

He held the car door open for me as I muttered a soft thank you. As he got in and started the car he gazed at me.

"You look lovely Ruth."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. It's different seeing you in regular clothes, a good different."

He chuckled.

"Thanks, I keep forgetting that many people aren't used to seeing me in non-business attire."

"Does this mean I can call you Erik for tonight at least, instead of Mr. Anderson."

"You can call me Erik anytime. I tell everyone too, but you should see their faces the moment they find out your the boss, it's all 'yes Mr. Anderson, no Mr. Anderson ' and then their voices get really low and they start looking down at the ground."

I giggled.

We pulled up to the restaurant and Erik proceeded to hold the door for me. I grinned. If nothing else, he was clearly a gentleman. The place was packed with almost every table in sight full. The clinking of wine glasses and the chattering of customers rang throughout the room like a large sound wave.

"Erik Anderson!" a voice called over the chatter, which ceased for a moment before resuming.

A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties with blond hair, green eyes, and a friendly smile strode over to us.

"Anders how are you?" The men clapped each other on the back joyfully.

"Good and you?"

"I'm doing alright. This is a friend of mine, Ruth" Erik introduced me. My heart fell at the mention of the word friend. Of course I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, he was Erik Anderson, one of the richest this country had ever seen and I was poor, a foreigner, a nobody. What intrigued (and bothered) me more was that it saddened me that he didn't think of me as more than just a friend or a family member. My hand immediately went to the cross at my neck and I felt ashamed for even thinking about another man in such a way, a man who obviously didn't feel the same about me anyway.

Nonetheless I plastered on a smile and shook Ander's hand.

"So I was hoping we could have a table for two but it looks like you've got a full house tonight."

"Oh nonsense the house is never too full when it comes to you and your friends. Follow me."

Anders led us to the back of the restaurant where a lone table was tucked away in a room at the back. It had a definite romantic feel about it, with a couple of lit candles giving the room a soft and comforting atmosphere. The candles must've been scented, because the smell of jasmine wafted through the room, immediately helping to relax me.

Anders handed us a couple of menus and said "I'll have one of my waitresses be with you in a moment."

As he departed, I scanned over the menu and quickly realized that the whole thing was in Norwegian.

"Erik?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't read any of this."

"Oh I'm sorry. Here let me help you."

"This one is pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs and this one is..." he continued to explain the different options, pointing to each item on the menu.

Pretty soon a waitress arrived to take our orders, and Erik ordered for the both of us. Once she hurried away Erik and I gazed at each other, lapsing into a momentary silence.

"Thank you for inviting me out tonight."

"My pleasure."

"I can't remember the last time I had dinner outside the house, unless you count my wedding reception three years ago."

Erik chuckled.

"And how do you like it so far?"

"I'll let you know once I've officially tried some of your friend's food."

"Anders hired one of the best chefs in town, you can trust that any food he makes will be nothing short of delicious."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"So how is life treating you these days?"

"Well, I'm getting used to living here now slowly but surely. I still miss Qaraqosh though."

"What do you miss most?"

I had to pause to think about that for a moment, no one had ever asked me that question before.

"I miss my husband of course, and riding my horse."

"You had a horse?"

"Yes, an Arabian. Maalik gave it to me as a wedding present. It is said among my people that God took a handful of the south wind and created the Arabian, making him lord over all the animals, and gave him the power to fly without wings. They are considered to be the greatest of gifts, and in ancient times the Bedouin would only keep the horses which were the most asil, pure, in bloodline."

Erik was gazing at me in silence and smiling.

"I'm sorry I must be boring you. My mouth has a habit of running away from me when I talk about Arabians."

"No, no. I'm sorry, I'm interested in hearing more. What was your horse's name?"

"Sarie. It means swift."

"How come you had to leave him behind? You obviously love him very much."

 _How could I possibly tell him that I had to leave Sarie behind because extremists attacked our home and killed the man I love, and then took over the town I'd treasured, and forced us to flee yet again simply for being Christian?! How could he possibly understand? He was rich, he lived in a peaceful country, he hadn't seen the things I saw. He had everything. If I told him my story he would probably just run away anyway._

"It's...complicated."

"I understand. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

The rest of our dinner was spent chatting back and forth about our lives and I was surprised to find we both shared a love of horses, as well history, and law. (Well, the third one wasn't exactly surprising.)

I found I greatly enjoyed the evening, and by the time Erik dropped me back off the apartment, my stomach hurt from laughing so much. Apparently we also shared a similar sense of humor.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Erik" I remarked.

"Your very welcome. Anytime. Perhaps we could do it again sometime?"

I stopped getting out of the car, and gazed back at him, his eyes full of something I couldn't quite place. Was it hope? No, it couldn't be. He made it clear that we were just friends, nothing more. I really wasn't interested in pretending otherwise.

"That is very kind, but I have to take care of Naomi. She really needs me right now."

His shoulders sagged slightly.

"I understand. Have a good night okay?"

"Thank you." I got out of the car and watched him drive away back down the road.

 _Could he have really meant that he wanted to be more than friends when he asked me that? I'd seen the way the light left his eyes when I'd rejected his offer. Could he possibly be interested in me and if he was why not simply say so?  
_

I shook my head to clear my jumbled thoughts and headed inside.

###

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" I asked, handing Naomi a bowl of soup. She coughed into the blanket currently wrapped around her shoulders, before cupping her hands around the soup bowl and answering.

"No Ruth, you go have a good time. I can take care of myself for a day or two."

As if on cue a knock came at the door and we admitted Erik into the apartment.

"You don't look so well Naomi."

"I know, it's a stomach bug of some sort. I'm sure I'll be over it soon. I've told Ruth she can still go with you though, I'll be alright."

"Well, if you need anything call me" I admonished.

"Yes Ruth, now go on or you'll be late for Christmas Eve dinner" she shooed us out the door.

Erik and I paused in the hallway.

"You sure she'll be alright?" he murmured.

"Go on you two!" Naomi exclaimed through the door.

Erik and I couldn't help but snort before heading downstairs to his car.

A loud WOOF! resounded from the backseat and a dog poked it's head out of the window. It had black fur along it's back, and more tan fur along it's legs, belly, and face, it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth as it panted.

"Oh Ruth, this is Luna, my dog."

"Awww" I sighed at her adorableness, scratching her head, which she tilted in contentment.

"These are the shepherd dogs no? I've seen them on TV before."

"Yes, you're quite correct. They come from Germany to be exact."

I squeezed into the front seat, and shut the door as Erik turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to live and soon we were gliding along the road, headed towards Oslo. Luna peeked her heas between the two of us.

"No, Luna, down, down."

Luna whined before retreating and sitting on the back seat.

"Good girl."

"She usually rides in the front seat, so riding in the back is a little new to her" he explained to me.

I nodded my understanding.

"So how much have you seen of Oslo so far?"

"Not much I'm afraid. When we got here we were only concerned with getting to the house, which left little room for sightseeing."

"Would like me to show you around?"

"Sure. I'd love to see the Oslo Cathedral I've heard so much about."

"Your in luck then, my parents, and my younger brother, and I usually go to midnight mass on Christmas Eve there, your welcome to join us."

"You have a brother?"

"Two actually. An older one and a younger one. The younger still lives at home and the older..." he paused.

"What?"

"It's complicated."

I nodded my understanding. I turned to the small car mirror that was still folded down and started to put it up when a small picture fell out. I picked it up, turning it over. It was of a beautiful woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Whose this? Your girlfriend?" I asked, curiously.

He glanced at it briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"No. That's Elsa, my ex-fiance."

"Oh. May I ask what happened?"

"She cheated on me with my older brother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, the picture just fell out and I couldn't help but look."

"No, no it's alright."

"Does your older brother still live in Oslo as well?"

"No, he's an insurance agent in America now. I haven't spoken to him since Elsa and I split."

"I understand. I'm sorry if I made you upset by talking about him. Thank you for sharing with me."

"No, really Ruth it's alright. Truth be told it feels good to talk about it now, officially put it behind me you know."

"Well, then I'm glad I could help."

He gave me a warm side grin as we continued on our way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Please tell me what you think. My mind keeps fussing at me about this chapter (just like the last one) and whether or not I did it right, so drop me a review and let me know if I did.**

 **Ruth's POV:**

When we arrived at Erik's parent's house, Luna bounded out of the car and through the front door, which was currently being held open by Skandar, who had donned a red and white Santa hat.

"Hey there Luna. Who's a good dog?" he crooned, as he scratched her ears.

"I'm here too Dad in case you wanted to give me a hug" Erik joked, holding his arms open.

"I know, son, get in here."

The two of them embraced, thumping each other's backs before Skandar turned to me.

"Hey again Ruth. Welcome. Please come inside both of you before you catch your death out here."

"It's actually a myth that you get sick from cold temperatures, but I appreciate the thought" Erik replied.

Erik, Luna, and I stepped into the house, where a scent of gingerbread was wafting in from the kitchen. The house was modestly sized and cozy, with an electric fireplace below a flat screen TV, and couches arranged neatly in the living room, where a Christmas tree decorated with lights, ornaments and wrap around wreaths also sat.

"Honey Erik and Ruth are here!" Skandar called.

A very frazzled looking Brita materialized from the kitchen, her apron covered in flour and grease stains.

"Oh hello again Ruth" Brita embraced me lightly so as not to transfer any of the mess onto me, before moving to Erik and giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Excuse my appearance Ruth. I've been busy in the kitchen practically all day getting things ready for Christmas Eve dinner."

"It's not a problem. I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Did I hear that my big brother has returned?" a man in a wheelchair called, rolling into the room. He had similar features to Erik, the same dark hair and brown eyes, though he appeared to be a few years younger.

"Torsten, how are you?" Erik bent down and the two men hugged.

"I'm doing alright."

His eyes flitted to me.

"Oh let me introduce you. Torsten this is Ruth, Naomi's daughter-in-law, Ruth this is my little brother Torsten" Erik patted him on the head.

"I'm not little" Torsten playfully shoved his hand off.

"Excuse me. My _big_ little brother Torsten."

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you" I said politely, stepping forward and shaking his hand.

"You look familiar. I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know. Any way nice to meet you too" he returned my handshake and released it.

"Everyone, dinner's ready!" Brita called from the kitchen. We scrambled to the table, where a large cooked turkey sat in the middle of the table, along with bread, peas, mashed potatoes, and an assortment of other dishes. It all look so delicious my stomach grumbled.

Erik held my chair out for me, before taking his seat beside me, while Skandar did the same for Brita. Now I knew where Erik's good manners must've come from. Torsten obviously had no need of a chair seeing as he was already in one. I'd wondered what happened to him? Was he simply born that way or did he have an accident of some sort? I made a mental note to ask Erik about it later.

"Shall we say grace?" Brita inquired. We nodded and crossed ourselves before Brita began:

"Lord, we thank for this food and for our family, and of course for our new friend Ruth."

That part made me tear up.

"Lord, please bless us this Christmas with your spirit of mercy, joy and peace. Amen."

"Amen" we all echoed, crossing ourselves once again to finish the prayer.

We began to dig into the food, with me heaping some of the peas, mash potatoes, and a little bit of the turkey.

"So how was the trip here?" Skandar asked.

"It was alright. The roads were a little slippery and we had to stop for gas but other than that, it was fine" Erik replied.

"Now I know where I know you from!" Torsten suddenly spoke up.

"Your Ruth Amari."

I froze immediately on hearing that family name.

"What?" Brita asked, confused.

"You haven't heard of the Amari's mom? They're some of the richest people in Iraq, they basically have a monopoly on the oil and gas industries."

He wheeled over to a little basket, pulling out an Iraqi magazine I recognized. On the front was a picture of me with my hijab, and Ahmed, and the rest of the family coming out of the house.

"That's you isn't it?" he held it up and I caught sight of Ahmed's face.

"Please don't" I immediately turned my face away.

"Please don't show me his face."

"Ruth you alright?" Skandar asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I need to step outside for a moment. Excuse me" I fumbled to get out of my chair and hurried out the door, taking a seat on the steps of the porch.

I heard the door open softly and pretty soon Erik was sitting down beside me.

"You alright?"

I nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

I sniffled for a moment, but then began.

"Your brother isn't wrong. My maiden name is Amari. I'm the daughter of Ahmed Amari, the man you saw in the picture."

"He makes you sad. Why? Did he hurt you?"

I was silent for another moment before I began to explain.

"As a girl I was raised Muslim. I was wealthy and educated, but I was always missing something. I was taught that Christians were blasphemers, so you can imagine when Ahmed saw me on the street talking to Maalik when I first met him, he was not happy. I continued to meet Maalik in secret, despite Ahmed's forbidding me to ever speak to him again. That's when he taught me about Jesus, and after two years I converted and Maalik proposed to me which I accepted. I went to tell my family of my engagement and conversion, and after I did, Ahmed put his hands on me and threw from the house."

Erik's expression darkened.

"He did that to you? His own daughter?"

"Yes, he could've even had me killed."

"Why?"

"I left Islam, and therefore dishonored my family. If that happens, and the offender refuses to recant, only the blood of the perpetrator can restore it."

"That's awful"

"I agree."

"I'm so sorry Ruth, I didn't realize you'd been through so much. Thank you for sharing with me" he added, echoing my own words.

"I think it's amazing how you gave up everything, your wealth, your family, just to follow Jesus." *

"He gave everything for me, it's the least I could do."

I grinned, but then a shiver ran down my spine from the cold. Erik noticed.

"Here" he pulled off his coat and put it around my shoulders.

"Thank you" I replied, warmly.

"No problem."

"May I ask you something now?"

"Sure."

"What happened? I mean with Torsten? Was he born that way or was it something else?"

"Well..." Erik hesitated.

"It's alright Erik" a voice said from behind us. We both turned to see Torsten sitting there.

"I'm sorry that I showed you the picture. It must've been scary for you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just didn't want to interrupt."

"It's alright, how could you have known? I don't talk about the Amari's much, for obvious reasons."

"To answer your question, Erik I were in a car accident when I was nine and he was twelve. Our older brother, Magnus, was driving us home from a friend's house one night when he crashed into another driver. Magnus was relatively unharmed, as was the other driver, Erik came out with a few broken ribs and I was left paralyzed from the waist down permanently."

"How awful. It must've been very frightening for all of you."

I felt bad for judging Erik and thinking that he couldn't understand my sorrow simply because he had money.

"Yes well Magnus not getting drunk with his buddies beforehand might've kept us from it." A trace of bitterness crept into Torsten's voice.

How awful and what a betrayal of familial trust! How could anyone risk the lives of their two younger brothers like that?!

"Was he arrested?"

"He was and he was sentenced to a year in jail before he finally got out."

"I'm so sorry. Both of you must've felt so betrayed."

"Yes, well we should get back inside" Torsten finished abruptly before wheeling away.

I glanced at Erik, who simply nodded, and we headed back inside."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Please Let me know what you think. Reviews greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)**

 **Ruth's POV:**

After that day on Christmas Eve, my relationship with Erik greatly changed. I was more open to him and eventually told him how Maalik died and he in turn opened up to me about his own struggles. We spent more and more time together after work, Erik would often buy me ice cream or we'd simply take a walk, asking each other how our days were, how things were going with Torsten and the rest of the Anderson family and how Naomi was slowly coming back to life. She laughed for the first time in what felt like years yesterday.

One day, during one of our many strolls around town, Erik appeared nervous about something, he was raking his hands through his hair, fiddling with the watch of his wrist and appeared to begin to sweat a little. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Erik is there something bothering you?"

"Sorry Ruth, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Alright?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but um there's this charity fundraiser/ball that I'm attending in Oslo. It's to raise money to help refugee children and persecuted Christians in Africa, and the Middle East, and I don't exactly have a date so I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of being my date for the night?"

"Sure that sounds like fun."

"The ball is formal and don't know if you have a dress..."

"Don't worry. Naomi and I can scrape up something I'm sure."

"Great! I won't be able to pick you up unfortunately because I have to be there early to help with any last minute preparations, but I'll be able to drive you home afterwards. Will you be able to get a ride with Naomi since I know you guys have a car now?"

A few months ago Naomi and I were finally able to buy a used vintage car for a relatively cheap price from one of Naomi's old friends, who also happened to be a mechanic. He'd promised us free services next time we came in exchange for taking the car off his hands.

"Of course. I'd do anything to help the people who were in the same situation I was."

"I thought you'd say that" Erik chuckled warmly.

"What day is it?"

"April 3rd, 6-9pm."

"I'll be there."

###

I went into the living room and held two dresses in front of Naomi.

"What are those?"

"My two insufficient options for the charity ball."

I held up one dress which was starting to lose it's color and then another which had a large rip in the sleeve that was roughly stitched up.

"You couldn't find anything else?"

"I literally have nothing to wear Naomi. Ugh this is a disaster!"

"It is not a disaster Ruth. In fact tell you what. How about we go on a Mother-Daughter shopping spree."

"Can we even afford that?"

"If we could afford it, it wouldn't be a spree. So what do you say?"

A grin spread slowly across my face.

"I'm in."

###

Naomi parked in front of the department store in Oslo.

The moment we stepped inside a wave of perfume and cleaning supply scent hit us. Rows of some of the most beautiful dresses I'd ever seen lined the walls and racks, each more dazzling than the last.

A turqoise one immediately caught my eye, it had a stitching of small shining stones around the waist line and a lovely shawl of the same color for modesty.

"Naomi, how about this one? I held in up in front of me."

"Oh that would look lovely on you Ruth" she replied, feeling the fabric with her fingers.

"And it's so soft too."

Suddenly, the dress was swiped out of my hands.

"I'll take that" a tall blonde girl with cold blue eyes that seemed familiar said icily.

Before I could respond a man stepped around the corner and I sucked in a breath.

Wolfgang Bjornsson.

"Did you find whatever it is you were looking for darling."

"Yes Daddy" she said, sweetly.

"Excuse me but, your daughter rudely swiped this dress from us while we were still looking at it" Naomi spoke up.

Wolfgang's eyes flared at her before they were replaced by a look of surprise.

"Well, well do my eyes deceive me? Naomi Svenson, I'd never thought I'd see your face around here ever again, especially after your Father sold mine his land. I'm making good use of it by the way."

"Wolfgang, I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Oh come come now. I thought we were pals. It's not my fault your old man was such a disgrace that he couldn't keep control of his finances."

"How dare you?" Naomi seethed.

"Daddy, I want this dress. Will you buy it for me?"

"Of course Princess."

"Excuse me, but that dress was going to be ours" Naomi argued.

"Well then it looks like your outta luck."

"This is the last one by the way. Shame" his daughter added.

Naomi was about to argue further, but I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Naomi. I don't need it."

Wolfgang and his daughter then linked arms and strutted away, his daughter throwing the dress over her shoulder, as if to flaunt that it was now hers.

After a little more time spent searching, Naomi and I finally settled on a dress, which was black with stone stitched along the hem running around the waist and a shawl of the same color, just like the previous dress, along with a pair of elaborate silver sandals tied around the ankle (seeing as how I hated walking in high heels.)

"That'll be 1242.19 Kroner*" the lady at the cash register announced.

I began to pull out my wallet, but Naomi stopped me.

"No Ruth. I'm paying for this."

I tried to insist otherwise, but Naomi wouldn't hear of it.

The sales lady wrapped the dress up and placed it in a box, handing it to us before we made our way out the door.

###

When the night of the ball finally arrived, I squeezed into the dress, wrapping the shawl around myself afterwards. I had to admit I looked stunning. I wondered if Erik would like it. I shook the thought off as Naomi knocked on the door.

"I thought you might need some help with your hair."

I nodded and sat down in front of the mirror, as she did my hair up in an elaborate bun, letting some of the strands hang loose and using a wand to curl them.

She then gazed at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh Ruth, it's time to get going."

Nervousness began to settle in my gut as we got in the car and headed out onto the road.

"Ruth, I want to ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Erik? More than just a friend I mean?"

I froze at the question. I immediately considered denying it, but knew that I could never hide the truth from Naomi for long. I sighed.

"Yes, I do, but he doesn't like me in that way."

"Oh Ruth."

She patted my hand.

"I see the way he looks at you, trust me he couldn't be more in love with you than he is right now."

"Even if he is, it would hardly make any difference. He wouldn't want to be seen in that way with someone like me."

"Erik is not that kind of man Ruth, it doesn't make a difference who you are, the only thing that matters to him is whether or not you feel the same way."

"Do you really think so?" I asked her seriously.

"I know so, and I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan. Tonight there's something I want you to do."

"Alright?"

"When you arrive at the ball and you see him, you'll want to run to him right away. Don't. Let him come to you. Then, once he does, ask if you can go someplace private where you can talk. I guarantee you that once your alone he'll confess his feelings."

"How do we even know he will?"

Naomi pulled up in front of the complex, which was a large white stoned pavilion with arched windows and a fountain in front.

Naomi parked and then turned. to me.

"Trust in the Lord my daughter" she brushed a few strands away from the side of my head, tucking them behind my ear.

"He will bring you two together."

I glanced at the pavilion before looking back at her.

"Well, here I go." I got out of the car and watched Naomi speed away before heading for the door. A doorman held the lavish door open for me and I thanked before stepping onto the expensive look tile floor. The sound of violin music could be heard up ahead as I walked into the main room. Tables with white tablecloths were set around the room, a band was currently playing in the corner, and a large section of the room was open for couples, most of him were currently waltzing. All of them had on expensive looking clothing and jewelry and I immediately felt out of place.

 _Breathe, and trust in the Lord._

I spotted Erik conversing with a group of people near the dance floor, throwing hiss head back in laughter at something someone said.I looked away and decided to go the refreshment table, where I poured myself some tea, adding sugar.

"Ruth?" I turned around so quickly I nearly sloshed the contents of my tea cup all over the speaker.

Erik stood there, his eyes practically sparkling as he gazed at me. Maybe Naomi was right. Maybe he did feel something for me that went farther than the bonds of friendship.

"Wow...you look so beautiful" he gazed down at my gown.

"So do you."

He wearing a formal dark tuxedo tonight with his hair slicked back.

"Thanks."

"Is there a place we could go to talk? Privately I mean?"

"Sure. Follow me."

He held out his hand to me, and I took it.

He led me out into some of the most picturesque gardens I had ever seen, the rows of flowers and bushes neatly pruned and a stone path providing the way through.

"It's beautiful out here" I remarked.

"Yes it is" he gazed at me, and I had a feeling he was talking about more than just the garden.

"Ruth, I don't want to alarm you or scare you off, but...I think your wonderful, and strong, and loyal, and brave, and just about the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Would you perhaps consider going on a date with me?"

I gazed at him, both shocked and delighted. So Naomi had been right after all.

"I thought you'd never ask. I believed after how you introduced me at the restaurant that you only thought of me as a friend. I thought you'd never go out with me because your Erik Anderson and I'm a nobody."

"You're not a nobody Ruth, not at all! Besides, even if you were it still wouldn't change how I feel. Let me prove it to you. Will you go to dinner and a movie with me tomorrow night?'

"I'd love to."

"Good,. I'll get us a reservation." I grinned, my heart soaring.

 _Thank you Lord._

Erik gazed into my eyes and my smile faded. Intensity filled his gaze, and he bent down and kissed me warmly.

*This is equivalent to about 150 US Dollars.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **6 months later**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter guys! It made my day! Please Let me know what you think. Reviews greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)**

 **Ruth's POV:**

The cool autumn air drifted around me, as I pulled my coat tighter around myself. The russet colored leaves fell from the trees lining the town's sidewalk, drifting across my path in little flips and turns. My phone beeped, and I practically glowed at seeing my boyfriend's face.

"Hellooo" I crooned as I picked up, quickly pressing the green button.

"Hey sweetheart, how was everything at the immigration office?"

"I think it went well. My case manager says my application for asylum might go through, seeing as my visa is no longer valid because I've been in the country for far longer than 6 months."

"Oh Ruth that's great!"

"I know! I can't wait for it all to be over though. The process has been so exhausting."

"I'll bet. Tell you what, how about we go out to dinner to celebrate? My treat."

"I'd love to. Pick me up at six?"

"I'll be there."

"Perfect! See you then." I clicked off the call, and practically skipped home. I couldn't wait to tell Naomi the news as well.

"Naomi!" I sang. "I'm home!"

"How did it go?"

"He says it's going to take some time, but my application for asylum may yet go through."

"Oh Ruth that's amazing!" She pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Erik and I are going out to celebrate tonight."

"Oooohhh. Well have a good time." She gave me a conspiratorial wink, before heading off to dump the laundry in the washer.

I rolled my eyes and headed to my room, wanting to gain a little time to myself.

I picked up the latest novel I'd been reading, Robin Hood. I'd found his adventures in Sherwood, and the idea of a thief who steals from the rich to give to the poor, to be a very fascinating concept, and of course the story wouldn't be complete without Hood's romance with the Lady Marian.

Just as I was getting to the good part where Robin saves the Lady Marian, from Prince John's evil henchman, the Sheriff of Nottingham, the doorbell rang. I sighed, placing my book down, and made my way out into the hallway.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" I heard Naomi ask.

In the hallway stood two men in blue uniforms and they held badges up for each of us to see.

"We're from the NPIS (National Police Immigration Service). Is Ruth Assad here?"

"I'm Ruth Assad. Is there something wrong?"

"You are living here illegally and I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

I felt a chill run down my spine.

"What! No! I'm afraid you must be mistaken. I've just come from the immigration office and they have my application for asylum!"

"Just come with us ma'm. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Naomi!" I looked to her desperately for help.

"Gentleman there is no need for this. I can vouch that my daughter-in-law has indeed applied for asylum. Call the immigration office if you don't believe us."

"Already have. There is no record of any Ruth Assad filing for asylum."

"What! That's not possible!" I exclaimed.

"Ma'm you're gonna need to come with us, or I will have to take you by force."

I glanced at Naomi, defeated.

"Alright, I'll come with you, just give me a moment to get my purse and coat."

Once I had fetched both the items I needed, I was escorted out to a black BMW.

"Where are we going?"

"Oslo."

I looked back to Naomi, who had helpless tears streaming down her face, before the car sped away.

###

 **Erik's POV:**

I nervously adjusted my tie for the tenth time, looking in the mirror, and then down at the box, in which lay a beautiful diamond ring. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night I would ask Ruth to be my wife. I felt so jittery I feared I wouldn't be able to keep myself from bouncing off the walls.

"How you feeling about tonight?" Dad, who was currently watching me fuss and fiddle, asked.

"To be honest, sick to my stomach."

"Good. That means your ready."

All of a sudden my phone started ringing, the caller display read 'Naomi.'

Curiously I answered "Hello?"

"Erik! Thank goodness you picked up! It's Ruth! They've taken Ruth! You've got to help her!"

"Whoa, whoa, call down Naomi. Who took Ruth?"

"Immigration officers. They took her to Oslo, and they charged her with living here illegally!"

"What! That must be a mistake! She's applied for asylum!"

"That's what we tried to tell them, but they said there was no record of her ever filing for asylum! Your the only one who can help her now!"

"Don't worry Naomi. I'll do everything I can to get her out of there. I'll head to Oslo and see if I can get the case in front of a judge in an emergency hearing."

"Thank you. God go with you Erik. I'll be praying."

"Your welcome, and don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." I quickly hung up and turned to Dad.

"I've got to go to Oslo. Immigration took Ruth. Tell mom what's going on."

I quickly pocketed the ring box.

"And Dad could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course son, anything."

"Stay with Naomi, she's very distressed and really needs someone there for her right now."

"Of course. I'm sure your Mother and Torsten will understand."

"And Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Pray for us both."

"I will" he said, squeezing my shoulder. We enveloped each other in a hug, before I made my way to the car.

As I started the engine I crossed myself and prayed "Lord, I need your help. Help me to save the woman I love from all of this. Amen." I crossed myself again, put the car in drive, and sped on my way towards Oslo.

###

When I arrived at the immigration office, I marched right up to the counter and said to the receptionist "I'm Ruth Assad's attorney. I'd like to see her please."

"One moment sir" she began furiously typing away on the computer.

"Well, well I thought you'd show up here Anderson."

I turned to find Wolfgang smirking at me.

"If you've got a problem Wolfgang I suggest you take it elsewhere."

He snickered.

"I suppose your here to try and save that pathetic little terrorist girlfriend of yours. I look forward to seeing your face when you utterly fail against me in court and your little muse is deported back to the god-forsaken land she came from."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped, my patience wearing thin.

"You're looking at the immigration office's newest lawyer."

"Here's her file" the receptionist interrupted, handing me a manila folder. I glanced over it, apparently the immigration officers had been tipped off by someone. My anger rose to boiling point when I saw the name.

"You did this" I seethed.

"Vengeance is sweet Anderson." His evil smirk widened as he headed towards the door.

"What did you do with Ruth's application?"

"What application?" he asked, feigning innocence, before he strutted out the door.

###

When I finally got in to see Ruth, I was led back to several cells, adorned only with a bed, until I came to Ruth's. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing down at her hands.

"Ruth!" I called. She glanced up, her eyes filling with relief and joy.

"Erik!" She scurried up to me and I enveloped her in my arms.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Naomi called and told me what happened. I came as quick as I could."

"I don't know why I'm here. My application seems to have gone missing. I'm so frightened Erik..." she broke into small sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's gonna be ok. I think I know what happened. Let's sit down."

We both sat down upon the bed, the mattress squeaking under our combined weight.

"I think Wolfgang Bjornsson had something to do with the disappearance of your application. I met him just now outside, he's one of the new lawyers for the immigration office."

"Why would he do such a thing? What threat could I possibly pose to him?"

"He's not doing it because of you Ruth." I took her hands within my own.

"He's doing it to get back at me."

"How could he hate you so much? You've done nothing to him except be more successful, through no fault of your own." She placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled sadly, her willingness to believe there is goodness in people was one of the things I adored about her..

"That's not how Wolfgang see's it. In his eyes I'm responsible for the failure of his firms."

"What are we going to do? Is there anyway we could find my application again?"

"I think not. Wolfgang would've made sure there was no trace left. He probably bribed someone in the office to get rid of it. It wouldn't be the first time he did something like that."

"This is awful" she placed her hands over her face.

"What will I do? I can't go back to Iraq, it's not safe for me there."

"Ruth, if we can't find your asylum application, there is another way for you to be eligible to stay in the country."

"What is that?"

I looked down, running my thumb over the box in my pocket.

 _Ask her Erik. She loves you._ I heard the Lord whisper to me.

"I was going to do this at the restaurant, but I think now is as a good a time as any." I got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring box, opening it. Ruth stood up and gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Ruth, my sweetheart, I love you so very dearly. You have brought such joy and laughter into my life. You are brave and strong and kind and loyal and I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears of joy streamed down her face.

"I love you too. Yes, Erik Anderson I will marry you!"

I slipped the ring onto her finger, my heart filling with indescribable joy, before I got off the floor and kissed her.

When we pulled back, she asked "Now what?"

"I'll set up an emergency hearing with the judge, and we'll get this case settled once and for all." She grinned at me before pulling me close.

###

 **Ruth's POV:**

The next day at the hearing, I fidgeted nervously at the council table beside Erik.

"Don't be nervous. I know this judge, he's an old friend" Erik reassured me. A man in robes with graying hair and friendly brown eyes strolled in and the bailiff called "All rise!"

Once the judge was seated, we were allowed to sit back down again.

"Mr. Anderson, you have the floor, please start so that I can go home." Erik winked at me before standing up.

"Your honor, I would like to start out by saying that Ruth Assad no longer needs an application for asylum in order to be eligible to stay in this country."

I glanced at Wolfgang, whose eyebrows suddenly knit together in confusion.

"And why is that Mr. Anderson?"

"According to our law, any person married to a Norwegian citizen is eligible for a fiance permit and is allowed to stay."

"Yes, but Miss Assad isn't married to any Norwegian citizen the last time I checked" Wolfgang spoke up.

Erik turned to him and smirked.

"Not yet."

Erik then made his way to me.

"Your honor, would you please be so kind as to officiate my marriage to this lovely young lady?" Erik asked, as he helped me up from the table.

"Objection!" Wolfgang leapt up, his face turning red.

"On what grounds Mr. Bjornsson?"

"Well..." he blustered "Mr. Anderson has not paid the appropriate fee."

"Not a problem." Erik quickly handed the judge a stack of kroner bills.

"I see no reason why I cannot officiate. Miss Assad you wish to stay in Norway?"

"Yes, I do sir." I took Erik's hand.

"Well, Mr. Bjornsson it appears this case is now closed. You may leave."

"Actually, your honor, there is something about opposing council which I think the courts should know."

Suddenly the door open and Johan came stumbling into the court with a box of files and paperwork.

He quickly passed them to Erik.

"Your honor for many months now, Mr. Bjornsson has been investigated for stealing millions of kroner from my company to finance his own business. I have a sworn statement from the undercover investigator as well as the paperwork to prove it. He hand the papers to the bailiff who in turn handed them to the judge.

After he was finished flipping through them, he adjusted his spectacles and gazed piercingly at Wolfgang.

"Mr. Bjornsson, I would normally advise someone in your position to get a very expensive lawyer, but you probably will not be able to afford that now considering all the money you owe Mr. Anderson alone."

"And I have the perfect option as to how he could start paying me back your honor. If he were to sign over the land previously belonging to Naomi Svenson over to me, I'm sure that would begin to make things right."

"Not on your life Anderson!"

"I'd hardly say you have a choice anymore. I'm offering you a chance to relieve a part of your debt."

Wolgang fumed.

"Fine! Send me the paperwork when you have it ready!"

"Already done" Erik passed him several sheets of paper stapled together. Wolfgang furiously signed them and then tossed the papers back at a smirking Erik spitefully.

"Bailiff take Mr. Bjornsson into custody." The bailiff took Wolfgang by the arm, but Wolfgang shook him off and with one last dagger like stare at us, he was escorted out of the court room.

The judge then stood in front of us as we said our vows.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Norway I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may briefly" he stuck his head between us for a moment "kiss the bride."

He lent back and I pulled Erik dointo a loving kiss and the people in the court congregation cheered and clapped.

"Erik?" I murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter you guys! It made my day! Well here we are! The last chapter! It's been an amazing journey and I enjoyed writing this very much! Reviews greatly appreciated. Enjoy :)**

 **P.S -for those of you who are wondering about the My Name is Freyja Story, don't worry I'm trying to get the next chapter up as soon as possible :)**

 **Ruth's POV:**

After Erik and I left the courthouse hand-in-hand, he guided me to his car and began to head down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"My parent's house. I hope you don't mind, my Dad invited Naomi to stay with them there so she wouldn't be alone. She only arrived just an hour ago, which is why she couldn't make it to the hearing."

"I can't wait to see how they react once we tell them we're married."

Erik chuckled before pulling in front of Skandar and Brita's home.

Erik led me to the door and knocked.

Skandar answered.

"Ruth! Erik! You're back! How did it go!"

"I'll tell you Dad, but first let's get everyone together first so we can explain everything."

Skandar quickly led Torsten, Naomi, Brita, Erik, and I into the living room.

Once everyone was comfortable, Erik and I glanced at each other, neither of us quite sure how to begin.

Finally, Erik cleared his throat and with one last wink at me, spoke up.

"Ruth and I are married. The judge officiated it at the courthouse."

Everyone just gazed at us in stunned silence before Skandar broke it.

"And you didn't think to invite your own parents to this?!"

"Relax Dad, we still have to get married in the Church and I promise you you'll be there for that."

"Congratulations to the both of you!" Torsten said.

Brita came over and hugged us both.

"Welcome to the family Ruth!"

Naomi came over to me, her eyes puddled with joyful tears and embraced me warmly.

"I'm so happy for you...my daughter" she whispered in my ear. I began to feel my own eyes tear up for a second.

"Thank you" I whispered back, before she released me.

"Ruth and I have some other news to share" Erik continued.

He pulled out the paper that Wolfgang signed and handed it to Naomi.

She glanced at it for a second before looking up in shock.

"This is..."

"Your Father's land Naomi. I convinced Wolfgang to sign it over to me. It is your's now."

"Oh Erik! You are wonderful ! Do you know that?" she embraced him tightly.

"How did you get him to do it Erik?" Torsten inquired.

"He'd been stealing from my company. I told him he could start off paying me back by signing over the land. He had no choice."

"Nice!"

"We also have some news of our own" Naomi spoke up, taking my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We were watching the TV when we heard the news."

"What news?"

Naomi gently tugged me up to a standing position.

"Qaraqosh has been liberated."

My heart began to soar. Could this really be true?

"Really?"

Naomi's eyes glistened joyfully.

"The Daesh are gone. Qaraqosh is free."*

I jumped for joy and proceeded to hug Naomi and then Erik, with each person quickly following my lead and hugging everyone around them. When we all settled back down, Naomi spoke up.

"Ruth, Erik, I'd like you to accept my Father's land as my wedding present to you. Make your home there" Naomi said.

Erik and I looked at each other, incredulous.

"Really Naomi? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. I've gotten used to the apartment now. Besides where else are your kids gonna play?"

"Naomi!" I exclaimed, embarassed, covering my face.

"Oh come Ruth! He's your husband! It's probably gonna happen sooner or later."

"I'd prefer sooner rather than later though. I want some grandkids to spoil" Skandar jumped in.

"Alright! Alright! Both of you, knock it off and quit embarassing them" Brita exclaimed.

"Besides" she winked at us "we have a wedding to plan."

###

 **7 months later**

 **Ruth's POV:**

I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" Father Gustav exclaimed. Cheers erupted throughout the Church. Naomi, my matron of honor, handed me my bouquet of flowers back, as she stood and clapped alongside Maryam, my bride's maid. I smiled happily at them, almost glowing as much as my white wedding dress and veil in my hair.

I looked over at Erik's side of the aisle. Torsten, Erik's best man, sat on the platform, clapping excitedly, and Skandar and Brita were crying furiously with joy. Erik and I linked arms and headed down the aisle outside, with people throwing flower petals and rice as we came out.

"I have a surprise for you" Erik whispered in my ear.

When we got near the road I stopped and gasped in surprise.

There before me, neighing and whinnying with happiness, stood Sarie.

"You did this? For me?" I asked.

"Of course my love. I'd do anything for you" he kissed my forehead.

"It's really Maryam you should thank though. She did a lot of the work getting him here."

I practically ran up to my old friend, and hugged him around the neck. He nuzzled me affectionately and whinnied in response.

"Wanna ride him?" I asked.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing, but allow me to get on first?" I nodded, knowing Sarie probably wouldn't object. Erik got on and then pulled me up, settling me in front of him while he took the reins.

The wedding photographer took a picture of us like that as we gazed at the camera. After he snapped the picture, we rode away from the cheerful well-wishers and headed towards the farm.

 **6 weeks later**

I anxiously waited for Erik to get home, nervousness building in my gut. Would he still want me after he found out? Would he still want _us?_

Sarie, who was able to stick his head through the open window from the pasture, nickered at me.

"I know. I know" I said to him.

"I know I shouldn't be so nervous. Erik's a good man, he'll be thrilled." I stroked my stomach. I heard the front door open.

"Hey sweetheart, you feeling any better?"

"Yes, in fact I have something to tell you."

"What?"

I simply handed him the pregnancy test stick.

He gazed at it for a second before lifting his shocked eyes to meet my joyous one's.

"A baby?"

"Yeah" I said softly, practically crying.

He sighed with happiness and wordlessly pulled me into a tight embrace. As he held me, I recalled how the Lord had indeed restored everything.

Where I lost Maalik, I now had a loving husband in Erik. Where I was barren, I was now pregnant. Where I had lost the humor of my brother-in-law Cadi, I had now gained a kind new brother-in-law in Torsten. Where I had lost the wisdom of Emir, I now had a new Father-in-law in Skandar. My home, which had been ravaged by those full of hate, was now free once again, and Sarie, whom I had been forced to leave behind, was now returned to me.

 _Thank you Yeshua for your mercy. Thank you...for a second chance._

* The town of Qaraqosh was liberated from the Islamic State on October 23, 2016.


End file.
